Wing of Miracle
by Qinlongfei
Summary: An ancient entity seeks to abuse sekirei technology for its ambition during the Sekirei Plan. Will Daisuke Motomiya a man who refuses to grow up from a child's dream and Miya Asama a woman who lost her true love be strong enough to endure this threat and find their way? One thing is for certain: only the strongest bond between human, digimon and sekirei could stop this threat.
1. Sekirei,Digimon and noodle

**Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or Sekirei**

**Author's Note: This story start out as some random story I write down while fooling around while listening to Persona 3's ending song 'memory of you' (I think the song fit perfectly for Takehito X Miya's relationship). But after giving the story some thought, I think there's some untapped potential for a Digimon X Sekirei crossover fanfiction. So I decided to publish it, and write a full story of this concept.**

**In term of story, this won't be a Mars hit Earth incident where character from one franchise suddenly travels to another franchise and they meet. It'll be an else world/alternate universe where Digimon Adventure's timeline and Sekirei's timeline converges into one cohesive entity. This means some of the character from Sekirei has slightly altered background in my story (for example, both Seo and Takehito used to be Digidestined before they are involved in Sekirei Plan).**

**I'm a bit confused about the exact timeline and some character's age in Sekirei continuity, so I'm making a lots of assumptions and the timeline in this story (One assumption I makes is Takehito's age is close to Seo and by extension Daisuke who is 29 during 2020).**

**Since this is a Digimon X Sekirei crossover... I'm pretty sure most people will be interested in character pairing I'm going with... For the Digimon Supporting cast:**

**Takeru X Hikari (I'm probably one of the few mega Daisuke fans who think those two has more chemistry together than Daisuke X Hikari)**

**Taichi X Jun (I got into this pairing after reading two really cute Taichi X Jun stories in Chinese community)**

**Yamato X Sora (They are official, and honestly I don't see anything wrong with them having feelings together)**

**Ken X Miyako (Once again, official pairing and I don't see anything wrong in this)**

**All the others I won't elaborate in this story. Feel free to imagine your favourite Digidestined happily together with the perfect man/woman for him/her.**

**And in term of pairing in the main cast: Daisuke X Miya (A man child who refuse to grow up and a widow who lost her first love... what could possibly go wrong!)**

**Minato X Harem (Something I won't change from cannon Sekirei, unless Miya does end up with Minato like some of the community predicted)**

**Haruka Shigi X Harem (Seriously, Minato need a male friend around his age instead of just get surrounded by girls, and I think this character compliment Minato's personality well).**

**And without further ado, this is my attempt at creating a cohesive Digimon X Sekirei story.**

* * *

><p>For most people who live in Tokyo, Izumo Inn is a traditional and somewhat unremarkable budget hotel that has a run down feel to it. It doesn't look particularly out of repair, but a two story wooden structure is sure to look old when you drop it in a jungle of metal that is the modern metropolis of Tokyo city. Perhaps it is due to this mismatch of style, most people who happen to stumble through the street tend to give the old inn a curious look as they go on with their busy city lives.<p>

Although today, most walk by has a different reason to give the inn a curious look. A delicious smell of pork chop is emitting from the kitchen, reminding most pedestrian how good it is to have a hearty meal in their stomach rather than grab a bite at anything fast to adjust to their busy daily schedule.

"Finished! This will be my greatest creation yet!" In the kitchen, a man near his thirties dressed in a light blue T-Shirt, loose grey pants and a white apron exclaims with excitement as he wipes away the sweat on his forehead.

Daisuke Motomiya, age 29. Former Digidestined of Miracle, honorary member of Sovereign Defender – the most elite taskforce within Digital Defence Force – and leader of Miracle Generation. Now, he is a simple full time noodle cart owner, and a part time Izumo Inn caretaker.

He no longer has his messy hedgehog like spiky hair nor does he still wear the pair of goggles Taichi Yagami passes down to him. Just like Taichi, he has passed the goggle down to a new generation of Digidestined, defending the lives of both Real and Digital World.

"It's ready Daisuke? Smells good…" A blue, child like dragon walks into the kitchen. The dragon has a pair of red eyes, a golden 'V' shaped mark in between his eyes, white mouth and white belly. As if trying to compliment his dialogue, the small dragon takes a deep breath. Daisuke's Digimon partner Veemon shares many trait with his human partner, and that include the love of good ramen over the years.

"You bet it's ready, and you bet it's going to be good. Go gather everyone; we are having Pork Chop Ramen for breakfast!" Daisuke gives a thumb up as he gives a confident grin to his brother like partner.

"Righto! Miya-San! Homura-San! Uzume-Chan! Blanc-Chan! Ramen is ready!" The dragon of miracle disappears from the corner of kitchen with a puff of smoke as he starts to loudly call out most resident of Izumo Inn.

A soft giggle finds its way into Daisuke's ear. He turns around once again, and finds a beautiful girl wearing pink and violet coloured belly top and Capri pants in front of the door. She has long brown hair, brown eyes and an amused looking smile on her face.

"Veemon is such an energetic fellow isn't he? He's loud enough to wake the dead. Who knows, he may be able to actually drag Matsu out of her room." There's a certain pride along with cheerfulness in the girl's voice like she's giving the highest form of compliment to one of her closest friend.

"That he is Uzume, that he is. Come to the living room and try my newest Ramen recipe." Daisuke nods along with his fellow resident of Izumo Inn.

Uzume let out another giggle and shakes her head with a fake disapproval. "I'm going to grow too large to fit into any of my cloth if you keep on feeding me different ramen. And while we are on topic… you are going to get fatter than a pillar too, you silly ramen groupie."

"What can I say? I am the man I am, and I been dreaming of become a good ramen cart owner since I'm small. And you can't stop someone like me form living his childhood dream. Let's go, there's good food waiting to be eaten." Daisuke lets out a hearty chuckle as he throws away his white apron and grabs the handle on the cooking pot with two towels.

"So I been curious, why did you dream of being a ramen cart owner? It's a little… simple for someone as extraordinary as the leader of the 'Miracle Generation'." Uzume gives a shrug as she walks toward living room together with Daisuke. 29 years old Daisuke doesn't like to boast about himself as much as during his younger days. Still, his more adventurous life is not a secret within the wooden wall of Izumo Inn.

They do have a professional peeping tom living in the shape of a 'hentai-glass' with them after all. Plus the photo stand where 11 years old Daisuke amongst his Digidestined friend in his room is kind of a dead give away.

"Ha! As much as I like to talk about how awesome I am, I wasn't always like that. I had a pretty unremarkable childhood before 4th grade so dreaming about being a noodle cart owner is not too strange. But I'll tell you the long story later if you are interested." Daisuke gives Uzume a grateful nod as she holds the door open for him.

"The noodle is here guys... eat up, and tell me what you think about this new recipe!" Daisuke exclaims once again with pride and confidence in his voice as he set the pot down on the table. Around the table sit three humanoid and one child dragon.

Veemon is currently holding hand with a short girl dressed in a peculiar looking white nun outfit. What makes it peculiar is the hood she wears look like a bunny with a cute face and long floppy ears. Despite her rather human like appearance, the girl is actually a rookie level Digimon just like Veemon.

Her name is Sistermon Blanc and she is the partner of the late Takehito Asama, owner of Izumo Inn.

"So Matsu still won't come out of her room?" Daisuke gives a shrug as he start to fill everyone's bowl with ramen, "No matter, I'll just bring her share to her door."

"So, Daisuke…" A blue haired woman wearing the traditional cloth of Japanese shrine maiden gives Daisuke a kind smile. She carries the grace and aura of a mature woman, yet one would find her face looking quite young. If she wears something more modern instead of that traditional clothing, one may even mistaken her for a teenager. "This is the secret recipe you been working on for the past week I presume?"

Miya Asama, the wife of the late Takehito and current owner of the inn. It makes her the employer of Daisuke, since he is kind of the unofficial caretaker (and chief when it comes to noodle) of this place.

"Yes it is! I'm pretty confident in this new pork chop ramen, but I know you are a much better chief than I am. So feel free to point out how bad my taste might be. Just try not to step on my poor, poor ego too much." Daisuke says as he hands Miya a bowl of steaming hot noodle with a goofy and boyish grin on his face.

"We'll see." Miya gives Daisuke a reassuring smile as she starts to eat her noodle slowly while Veemon chumps down the treat as if his life depends on it.

"This is… really good! Then again, it shouldn't be a surprise considering how successful your noodle cart business is." Uzume let out a high pitched yell as she softly punches Daisuke on his shoulder.

Homura, the silver haired host club worker and the last member in the room gives out a nod in agreement.

"Thanks guys, although I want to hear some… professional comment from our land lady here." Daisuke gives Uzume a smile and then returns Homura's nod. He turns toward Miya with an even bigger grin on his face like a child waiting for his candy.

Miya looks thoughtful for a moment as she wipes her mouth with a napkin. She raises her eyes to meet Daisuke's eye, which is full of anticipation.

"It is very good; the pork chop gives your noodle a wild… almost savage sensation of flavour which explodes in the mouth. And you added just enough spice to balance out the flavour of pork chop to make it not too salty, but not too bland either."

"Of course, since I'm an awesome noodle chief." Daisuke raises his right arm to throw a triumphant uppercut into the air. But the smile fades from his face, remembering how Miya likes to criticize his cooking. "There's a 'but' isn't there?"

Miya lightly shakes her head while smiling at Daisuke's energy and boyish antic.

"The pork chop's wild flavour is both its strength and its downfall. While the flavour explode in the mouth, it leaves a somewhat… greasy or even bloody after taste in the mouth. It won't be too much problem for young people who enjoy strong flavour, but it's likely to turn away customers who are older, or those who prefers a more… refined taste."

"Damn! I knew I could mess up somewhere, but I didn't expect this recipe to be a complete failure…" Daisuke let out a frustrated growl as he slumps on the floor looking depressed.

"I won't say it's a complete failure since it'll probably catch on with a younger customer base, but have you considered… adjust your recipe into a kind of Shoyu ramen?" A light bulb flashes in Daisuke's head at Miya's suggestion.

"Of course… Of course! Using it as a dressing for a Shoyu ramen instead of the main ingredient would reel the flavour back in but still keep most of the flavour of the pork chop! It's so simple, yet so smart!" Daisuke jumps up from the floor and start to jump up and down to everyone's amusement.

"I'm glad you gained some inspiration." Miya smiles at Daisuke again before she let out a surprised look as Daisuke suddenly jumps over the table and lands besides her.

"Thank you so much Miya-San! You are so wonderful!" Daisuke cheers loudly as he suddenly picks Miya up by her waist and starts to spin her around.

"Smells good… Is Daisuke cooking his noodle again…?" A loud male voice suddenly booms in the hallway as the door is open by a gruff looking man. He stares at the scene in the room with wide eyes and slacked jaw like everyone else.

"Well… look at you two like a big happy family…" The gruff man's sentence is cut short as a cooking knife 'magically' appears on the wall right besides his face.

The gruff looking man, Seo Kaoru is another friend of Takehito just like Daisuke. Although their friendship is more… interesting.

"Daisuke… Would you kindly put me down?" Daisuke trembles as he looks up at Miya's face. If her rather cold tone is not enough to inform Daisuke she's a little upset, then the demonic visage appearing behind her face is a pretty good indication.

"Yes ma'am! Right away ma'am!" Daisuke gulps hard as he quickly, but gently put Miya back down on the floor. Being Takehito's good friend, always paying rent on time, and being overall helpful make Daisuke much more welcomed in Izumo Inn than the gruff man that just come in. Still, Daisuke really doesn't feel like tempting fate. It's not like he never receives a savage beating from Miya either…

Daisuke let out a squeaky sound as Miya's foot touches the floor. "Please don't kill me…"

"As for you scum…We have nothing to feed a trash like you, leave now." instead of scaring the former Digidestined of Miracle who just turned pussy cat, Miya turns her face to face Seo. It's apparent she is quite upset and angry at Seo.

If someone as brave as the leader of Miracle Generation (Not to mention thick-headed too) would whimper at Miya's fury, surely Seo knows better than to provoke her even further.

…Right?

"That's just cold to an old friend don't you think Miya? Besides, I see there's plenty enough noodles left, more than all of you could possibly eat…"

Seo seems to suddenly realize something as he starts to laugh very loudly to the point of holding his own stomach. "You thought I meant 'husband' and 'wife' when I said you two looks like a big happy family didn't you? I meant brother and sister like…"

Never mind… apparently Seo is either more foolhardy or even stupider than Daisuke, possibly both.

"I'm going to… huh… bring Matsu her noodle! It's getting cold." Feeling the room temperature drop, Uzume suddenly grabs a bowl full of Daisuke's pork chop ramen and runs out of the room.

"I'll help you; I can heat it up on the way." Homura grabs a pair of chopsticks and runs after Uzume.

"Oh… look at the time. I need to go to work now. Right Veemon?" Daisuke looks at an imaginary watch on his wrist and then quickly turns to his Digimon partner Veemon.

"Right! Let's go Blanc-Chan!" Veemon yanks Sistermon Blanc up her foot and quickly follows Daisuke out of the room. Behind them, an agonizing death scream could be heard echoing in the hallway…

"Rest in peace Seo, I'll be sure to bring lots of noodles to your grave." Daisuke mutters a prayer under his breath for his fallen comrade.

* * *

><p>The day goes fairly normal for Daisuke. Lots of customers buy lunch from his famous 'Noodle Noodle, Come Get Your Noodle' cart. Turns out in addition to serving great noodle, being somewhat of an internet celebrity due to his previous exploit as a strong Digidestined tend to net him a lots of traffic.<p>

Late afternoon comes fairly quick and his customers start to diminish. It's too late for lunch, and still too early for dinner. Daisuke doesn't mind, as he counts changes while takes a short break before dinner time starts.

A little distance behind his noodle cart, Veemon is spinning with Sistermon Blanc while holding both hands together with her as if they are trying to invent a new style of dancing. Veemon's energetic and loud laughter combined with Sistermon's soft giggle brings a grin to Daisuke's face. It's good to see Sistermon becomes happy again after losing her human partner.

Daisuke couldn't help but think about Oikawa's Digimon partner Datirimon. Taichi has offered to find him another partner after he becomes the commander of Digital Defence Force but Datirimon declines because he can't forget Yukio. Last time Daisuke checks up on Datirimon (although he did grown into another form by then), the little guy is working in Digital Defence Force as an operator doing his best to assist peace keeping between the two worlds.

While Digimon tends to get involved in direct combat more than their human partner, it's also a fact that human are much more fragile than Digimon. Daisuke could just image how hard it is for Datirimon and Sistermon Blanc to lose their friends. In Datirimon's case, at least Oikawa give his own life to help bring balance back to the world, but in Takehito's case…

Daisuke raises his head and glares at the MBI tower with distain before he spits on the ground. To think a good man, not to mention a good Digidestined is killed due to the action of a madman who lives a demented dream…

It makes Daisuke feel sick to his stomach.

"Daisuke… you are making that scary face again." Veemon's voice breaks Daisuke out of his furious trance. He gives Veemon an apologetic look while rubbing his brother like partner on the head.

"I'm fine now, sorry about that partner. Let's grab a bite before dinner shift start shall we?" Daisuke turns to his cart as he scoops up some hot ramen into three bowls, and hand one to Veemon and Sistermon.

"Daisuke, there's (slurp)… something I wanted to ask you for a (chump) long time… But I'm a little afraid to ask you." Veemon raises his face to look at Daisuke between eating his ramen.

"Where did this come from partner? I thought we went through too much to keep secrets between us." Daisuke lets out a hearty laugh while grinning from ear to ears.

"Well… it's what Seo-San said before…" Veemon looks a little hesitate before he finally works up the nerve to open his mouth. Unfortunately his effort is interrupted by a loud phone ring.

"Sorry buddy, let me get the phone." Daisuke says as he set the noodle bowl on his cart while fish out his smart phone and almost shout into the phone with explosive energy. "Hello, Motomiya Daisuke speaking."

He expects the call is from Taichi, Ken or Miyako. But to the noodle cart owner's surprise and joy, another old friend's voice come out from the other side.

"Hello Daisuke, I see you are still your cheerful self."

"No way! Takeru! You goddamn Blondie! I miss both you and Hikari so much!" Daisuke jumps up from his joy which makes some passing by look at his direction with curiosity in their eyes. It's not often to see a fully grown adult behave in such a child like way over a conversation on the phone.

"Haha… I miss you too, you silly hedgehog head. Oh wait, I can't call you that now since you cut your hair short."

"Admit it! You are jealous of my better hair do than your hair cut. Too bad I have to cut it short because of sanitary regulation."

There's a silence over the phone. "Such a long time has passed since we become friends... Eighteen years ago you probably wouldn't even know what sanitary means."

"Hey! I was not that stupid back then… am I?" Daisuke hears Hikari yelling a loud 'Takeru' on the other side of the phone.

"Sorry about that Kari," Daisuke feels a bit down hearing Takeru calling Hikari her old nickname but the joy of talking with his old friends quickly washes over any negative feelings. "…and sorry about all the teases Daisuke. We haven't met face to face in what… five years?"

"Four years and eight months actually, I haven't seen the two of you face to face after your weddings because you guys went on your honeymoon to Greece and then settled down in France remember?"

"Right… how could I forget you cried like a baby during our wedding?" Takeru lets out a light chuckle over the phone.

"Hey!" Daisuke gives another exaggerated protest over the phone. "I'll let you know I was not crying on your wedding. I was giving my eyes a workout and sweating manly sweat."

There's another, louder yell of Takeru's name over the phone. Apparently Takeru is starting to annoy Hikari a little. "Sorry about the teasing old buddy. I guess I just miss you… and the good old days when we used to fight over every little thing. Those were the days right?"

"Me too T.K., Me too." A warm smile forms over Daisuke's face as he finally says Takeru's acronym nickname correctly. Unfortunately the rather warm and fuzzy silent moment over the pair of friendly rivals is broken by Daisuke when he decides to throw in a sarcastic comment. "I'm glad at least one of us grows out of our childish rivalry."

"Although it was fun while it lasted… Anyways, I have good news for you. I finally secured the right to publish my book with a large Japanese publisher. Hikari and I are coming back to Japan next week, for good."

"That's great! Veemon will be happy to see both Patamon and Gatomon again too!" Daisuke turns his head to his Digimon partner. "Takeru and Hikari are coming back to Japan next week to settle down. You can finally meet face to face with your old friends again."

"Yeah!" The child like blue dragon jumps up and down with joy before he picks Sistermon Blanc up and spins her around just like Daisuke does to Miya in the morning. "I'll have to tell them about Blanc-Chan, Oh happy days! I'm sure they'll both like Blanc-Chan so much!"

"I can hear Veemon over the phone, he's that happy to see them both huh? Anyways, it's going to be just like old times."

"Yep! Just like old times. You know what? We should have another fist fight just for the heck of it to celebrate."

"Same old place? By the river bank?"

"Same old place…" Before Daisuke finishes his sentence someone a female voice comes from his phone.

"You and Takeru are not going to have another one of your silly fist fights! Especially not for such a silly reason!" Somehow, hearing Hikari's angry voice make Daisuke imagine her eleven years old self pouting at him when he did something wrong back in the days.

"But Hikari~, that's how we guys bound: With our fists!"

"I don't care that's how you knuckleheads bound! I won't have you both come back with bruises all over especially not for this occasion where we finally come back to Japan after five years!"

Daisuke let out a defeated groan, he knows he doesn't have what it takes to make Hikari upset. "Alright, but you have to let the two of us have a guys night out. If I can't settle it with good old T.S. with a fist fight then I'll at least have to drink him under the table."

"Do what you must… just make sure there's going to be someone to bring the two of you back home safely afterwards." Hikari let out a frustrated sigh over the phone, she obviously know Daisuke won't make any more compromises. Trying to change the subject, she decides to ask Daisuke about his career. "How's your noodle cart business?"

"Great! Never better actually. I'm living the dream and making big dollars. I think I already saved enough money to expand my business to get another noodle cart or two… I just need to find good people to recruit into my Motomiya Noodle Empire."

For a second, Daisuke thinks about Seo. Sure, the gruff looking man looks just like another dead beat free loader living off his girlfriends but he's actually a better cook than Daisuke himself and his heart is mostly in the right place. With some proper incentive, maybe Daisuke could drill him into a good noodle cart operator like himself.

"I'm happy to hear about your career success… but Daisuke… don't you think it's time for you to… settle down a little?" Daisuke frowns at Hikari's hesitation of the bringing the topic of settle down for him. He knows very well she means for him to find a good woman and get married.

"I'll do that, if I meet Ms. Right." Daisuke let out a soft sigh. He really doesn't want to think about this right now. Especially not talk about it with Hikari of all people.

"Takeru and I are… happy together. Both of us want you to find someone who will make you as happy as the two of us."

"Yeah… me too. But settle down with the wrong person won't make me happy. You know this very well right Hikari?" Daisuke blurt out what's on his mind without thinking and almost immediately regrets his bad decision. He becomes especially sad when he hears Hikari sobbing over the phone.

Knowing Takeru, he probably just pulls Hikari into a warm embrace to comfort her and this makes Daisuke let out a smile. At least Takeru always knows how to make Hikari feel better. He does not take the news of the two of them officially become a couple in the best way when he's young. Now that he's older, and hopefully a bit wiser he's just glad Hikari is together with Takeru rather than some random guy who doesn't understand the bound all of them share.

"…I'm sorry."

"What for Hikari? Both you and Takeru are my good friends. I won't trade anyone of you for the world. I want to see both of you happy together. Heck, I want to see the two of you happier then me. Tell you what; next week when the two of you come back to Japan, I'm going to treat the old gang to the best restaurant in Tokyo for our happy reunion. So don't have any tear on your face for this occasion ok? Tear doesn't go well with your face."

"I'm looking forward to it… We will see all of you next week then."

"Yeah… see you then." Daisuke hangs his phone up as he let out a soft sigh and slides the phone into his pocket. Settle down with someone… he thinks about it for a second but then shakes his head.

And then he hears a loud explosion in the distance. Daisuke quickly turns toward where the sound comes from and sees some smoke rising over a residential area. Not a stranger to such occurrence, Daisuke knows it's either another Digimon emerging in real world to cause problem or some Sekireis doing their usual shenanigans.

And knowing how tirelessly the Digital Defence Force is working to keep the peace. The second possibility is much more likely.

"Let's see what we can do about that explosion brother." Daisuke says with a smirk on his face as he takes out his D3 and give a nod toward Veemon.

"Right brother!" Veemon nods back at Daisuke and then turns back to Sistermon Blanc. "Watch our noodle cart for us Blanc-Chan."

"I will. Be careful Veemon." Sistermon gives Veemon a worrying look before she nods her head.

"Don't worry Blanc-Chan; I doubt they'll be more dangerous than some of the baddies who got their butt kicked by me!" Veemon says with pride as a blinding white light envelops his body. Once the light fades, in the child like dragon's place stand a majestic quadruple beast covers in dark blue armour with a lightening shaped blade on his forehead. Daisuke hops on the back of Raidramon – Veemon's armour form – like his old adventure days and the storm of friendship sprints and jumps toward the explosion site with blinding speed before all the on-lookers' eyes.

It only takes Raidramon a couple of minutes to reach the fighting site and Daisuke sees some figures in the distance. A woman with messy blue hair, an eye-patch on her right eye and wearing a long black jacket is fallen on the pavement with cracks of spark on her body. There's a sheathed katana not far from her which looks like it belongs to the woman.

Daisuke raises an eye brown at this. The woman, who's definitely a Sekirei must be very cocky to think she can take on two opponents without even unsheathe her weapon.

That or she gives up defending herself before the fight even begins.

A little further, two women who look identical and wears dominatrix like outfit is aiming at the downed woman with electric spark in their hands. They both fire a bolt of lightening in unison with the intention of finishing the blue haired woman off.

Raidramon doesn't need Daisuke to tell him to interfere. He opens his jaw and fires his own lightening bolt cancelling out the income attack. Before the two women realize what just occurred in front of them Raidramon fires another electric shock from the horns on his back and draw a black line between the twins and their target.

Both of the twins look up at Raidramon who touches down on the ground a short distance behind the blue haired woman on the pavement. They understand Raidramon's earlier attack is only a warning shot and not a simple miss due to bad aiming.

They are also aware of Raidramon's lightening based attack is more powerful than what they can conjure up without their Ashikabi present. After all, this is not the first time Daisuke and Raidramon interferes with them.

"Hello there Hibiki and… Hikari." Daisuke shakes his head for calling out one of the twin's name. He can never get used to calling #11's name due to how different her personality is to Hikari Yagami.

"You again Motomiya! What is your problem?!" Hikari, the woman in violet suit fumes as she screams at Daisuke. They are well acquainted due to Daisuke and Seo's long time friendship but she's definitely not happy to see Daisuke running around butting in to her affair.

"My problem is you Sekireis are trying to kill each other over this 'game' for the amusement of some mad dog with a brain tumour who happens to have too much money lying around in his pocket or something. Seriously, what kind of a creepy sicko gets off by watching bishoujo and bishounen kill each other? Leave now, before Raidramon and I make both of you go: Team Rocket blasting off again!" Daisuke rolls his eyes at the thought of a certain weirdo with grey hair and glaring glasses and then gives the twins a determined glare.

Whenever Daisuke thinks about Minaka he has to try his best to resist the eager of storm into the MBI tower and beating the ever loving crap out of him.

Hikari let out a frustrated growl as her sister grabs her arm to stop her from starting a fight with Daisuke and Raidramon. She knows better than her more aggressive sister that they stand no chance in winning without Seo.

That plus Raidramon is not even the most dangerous form Veemon can take. The few times the twin Sekirei sister of lightening sees Daisuke and Veemon in full action makes them believe the Digidestined of Miracle can fight on par with the strongest Sekirei if he goes full out.

"Let's leave when we still can Hikari, I really don't want to be electrocuted…" Hibiki shudders as she remembers the first time the two of them have a fight with Raidramon thinking they can best the storm of friendship. The result is… unpleasant to say the least as the sisters have a taste of their own medicine.

"Fine! I'll remember this!" Hikari reluctantly agrees as she jumps away with her twin sister while leave some empty threat at Daisuke.

"Goodbye~! I'll tell Seo you two said hi, if he survives an extremely pissed off Miya-San." Daisuke's shout almost make the sisters fall out of the sky.

"Now… let's get this lady some medical attention shall we? Guess we are closed for dinner…" Daisuke steps off Raidramon and looks at the unconscious on the ground before carrying her onto the back of Raidramon. He mounts Raidramon again, as the quadruple armoured dragon speed off into the distance once again.


	2. Sekirei,numberless and fallen

**Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or Sekirei**

**Author's Note: I confess, originally I planned the event that take place in chapter 1 to be way before the event of Sekirei story. But I realize I don't have any content to fill the gap between what happens in chapter 1 till Minato's arrival in Izumo Inn so I moved chapter 1's timeline to the day Minato gets kicked out of his home. I'm pretty sure Hikari and Hibiki didn't spend all day giving out fliers on that day so they'll have time to have their little confrontation with Daisuke in chapter 1.**

**In term of Minato... personally I didn't like what Sakurako Gokurakuin sensei did with him. He's made into this saviour of Sekirei like figure but I really don't feel he's that special as a Ashikabi. Sure, he doesn't forcibly wing Sekirei like South or East, but just because other Ashikabi are a bunch of douchenozzles doesn't really make Minato himself a paragon of goodness. I honestly don't feel he truly share a very strong bond with any of his Sekireis to be that saviour like figure and I honestly don't feel there are any really memorable moment between him and his Sekirei. At least not any moment like when Kaede tells Rin "Please, do not fall for me." in the Shuffle game. To me, it feels like fate just randomly choose Minato to become this great saviour, as oppose himself choose to do it through his own will.**

**That being said, even though this is mainly a Daisuke centric story I want to also give plenty of moment to Minato and let him truly grow into a man who is willing to sacrifice a lot to help Sekireis.**

* * *

><p>A woman with short messy blue hair and an eye patch over her right eye shifts and twitch around in the futon before jerks up with a groan. She's soaked in cold sweat as she breathes in and out heavily and trying to get her bearing. The woman look around at her surrounding with confusion in her eyes, she notices she's in a small traditional style Japanese room. She turns her head to the right and on the dresser there are two photo stand each with a group shot.<p>

Both group shot has a spiky haired boy in it. In the first picture the boy is about the age of a grade school student with a group of other children around his age and another group of older children. They all have some kind of animated looking monster besides them as they smiles at the camera. He is putting his arm around a short haired girl's shoulder not noticing the girl is holding hand with a blonde boy besides her.

In the second picture, the spiky haired boy looks old enough to be in high school. He's wearing a red athletic jersey with white stripes. The jersey has 'Odaiba High' sewed on it, as well as a number nine proudly presenting on his left chest. The boy is holding a flag triumphantly with a girl wearing the same coloured jersey while surrounded by their teammate.

For a while, the woman thought they are the same girl. But then she notices the girl in the second picture has much darker coloured hair and a pair of red eyes.

"You are awake, good." The sound of a male startles the woman as she turns toward the door and spot a man in his late 20s or early 30s entering the room. It takes her a while to recognize the man is the same boy in both photos due to the difference in their hair style.

"You are curious about those two photos? They are my most precious memory." The man turns his head toward the two photos. A warm smile forms on his face.

"This is a group shot I took with friends I treasures the most. I won't change anyone of them for the world. We took this picture after we beat that creep MaloMyotismon after Takeru showed me his photo were first generation Digidestined took after their first adventure back in 1999. I guess I was a little jealous of him." The man points toward the first group shot where he's still in grade school. He chuckles a little at the end of the sentence, looking both embarrassed and proud.

"This picture is when my team won Japanese National Soccer Youth League back in High school. Man, we had a good team back then. We had Ken and Captain Tsubasa – His last name is actually Mizuno instead of Osora, but we like to tease him by calling him Captain Tsubasa because he has the same first name as that manga character – in the center, Asuka and I for the star attack team…"

The man stops his endless rambling and for a second has a nostalgic look on his face. But the blue haired woman notices something else in his eyes: a mixture of reminiscent happiness and sadness. It appears to the woman this man before him has some strong feeling for this girl named Asuka.

"Your name…?" The woman looks at the rambling man with curiosity in her eyes before she asks. The man slaps his back head with his own hand at her question.

"Oh, silly me, I tend to ramble when boasting to other people about our team back in High School. My name is Daisuke, Daisuke Motomiya."

The woman let out a low gasp at Daisuke's mention of his name. "Dragon of the North…"

"Excuse me?" Daisuke looks at the woman with confusion on his face.

"You are what MBI, Ashikabi, and most Sekirei refer to as the 'Dragon of the North'. _He who will turn into a dragon to protect anything he treasures…_"

To the woman's surprise, Daisuke starts to punch air randomly after he hears her low pitched chanting. "Yes! Someone finally realizes how awesome I truly am! Finally some general respect instead of getting put off by everyone and their grandmother…"

Okay… that's definitely not what the woman imagined how the Dragon of the North should act… She imagines him to be much more intimidating or at the least more serious. The man in front of her eyes appears to be a child trapped in a man's body.

Yet… the woman couldn't help but find something very… invigorating about this man's energy and innocence. She feels her heart start to beat faster and her face grows hot as she leans in toward Daisuke…

And gets hold by arms length when Daisuke stops her by putting his hand on her shoulders. She gives Daisuke a bewildered look, and realizes he is no longer smiling.

Correction, he is still smiling but it's no longer full of joy. The smile on Daisuke's face displays a mixture of both sadness and apology. "I… don't want to participate in Sekirei Plan. One of my best friends is killed because of it."

"I see… I'm sorry to hear that about your friend, if it means anything." The messy haired woman hangs down her head and let out a soft, almost inaudible sigh. To a Sekirei, reacting to a person is a wondrous thing, but if the person rejects such bond then there will not be any point to be winged by such person.

The woman supposes she can't blame this Daisuke. While her memory is hazy to say the best, she can relate to the sadness and torment of losing someone who would stand by your side even if it means against the rest of world. If circumstance is inverted, she herself will be unwilling to form a bond with any Sekireis.

"No… I should be the one to apologize. I know what it means for Sekireis to find their Ashikabi. But I… ah! Forget it! This mushy stuff is not for me! I hope you find a good Ashikabi, and as long as you stay here in this Izumo Inn I'll protect you from any creeps who try to wing you against your will." The man looks very apologetic for a few more moments before his frustration seems to explode. Once again, the woman can't help but find him a little amusing. While this man is not what she expects, she can definitely see why he is given the name 'Dragon of the North' if he's willing to protect a total stranger in Sekirei Plan.

"Me too… and thank you for your offer…" The woman smiles for the first time. Even though this man rejects being her Ashikabi, it seems they can at least get alone well to be good friends.

"I still haven't got your name and your number yet." For none Sekirei woman, when a guy asks her 'number' she would automatically think the guy is hitting on her. But since the woman is a Sekirei she understands what Daisuke means although it doesn't make this less awkward.

"I'm Masamune… and I don't have a number…" The woman named Masamune let out another soft, almost inaudible sigh as she hangs her head low. Daisuke raises one of his eyebrows at this.

"What do you mean you don't have a number? All 108 Sekireis are numbered, even if she can't be winged…"

"It means I don't have a number. I'm not one of the 108… I am a missing number." Masamune lets out a heavier and audible sigh as she says it with slight resentment in her voice.

"Wah, how, why, when… How can there be more than 108? Takehito, Miya, Matsu and even Seo all told me there are only 108 Sekireis in existence." Daisuke's voice starts to break and Masamune notices his mouth is now wide enough to fit an egg or two inside.

"My existence rather debunks that theory now doesn't it?" Masamune watches Daisuke's confusion with a mildly amused smile on her face while let out a sarcastic remark.

"But it's not a theory, it's a well known fact… well known in MBI at least… There are only 108 Sekireis…" Daisuke starts to pull his hair while he grinds out the name of MBI between his teeth.

"If you doubt my identity, maybe you should try to give my lips a peck?" Masamune's smile starts to grow a little devious as she watches how Daisuke is apparently suffering a mild mental break down.

"No… I believe you. Normal people don't carry a sword with them, and they don't recover so quickly after they get electrocuted either."

"Speaking of me getting myself electrocuted… where's my sword, and where's my clothes for that matter?" The woman nods her head as she turns her head to find some new cloth besides her futon. She raises her eyebrow as Daisuke quickly turns around.

"Before you hit my head with your katana and start calling me a pervert, I didn't change your cloth. Our landlady Miya did because how much sweating you were doing in your sleep…" Daisuke stops talking as he realizes he is just digging deeper and deeper into his own grave at this point.

"I'll just let myself out…" Masamune tilt her head as she sees Daisuke almost crashes out of his room as he opens the sliding door while screaming and cursing. "…that was my own room goddamnit…?"

_We will get alone just fine._ Masamune thinks to herself as she lies back into her futon.

* * *

><p><em>Great, where am I supposed to sleep now…?<em> Daisuke walks in the hallway of Izumo Inn while still feeling a bit frustrated. Veemon and Sistermon is sound asleep at this hour, probably cuddling with either Uzume or Matsu. And since he 'volunteered' (threatened by Miya) to let Masamune stay in his room, he has nowhere else to go.

Well… Matsu probably won't mind sharing her room with Daisuke, but the noodle cart owner shudders at the thought. He's definitely not sharing a room with her after their awkward first meeting.

_Maybe I could crash with Homura, considering we are both guys…_ Daisuke shakes his head again, their first meeting are not exactly smooth either, and sleeping in the same room would be just as awkward. _Oh well… living room it is._

He walks by the door to the yard and notices Miya is sweeping the yard with a broom. It might be her shrine maiden cloth, but seeing her like this reminds Daisuke of some folklore story about a princess from the moon.

She turns her head and notices Daisuke staring like a deer in headlight. Miya let a frown creep up her eyebrow, but couldn't help and breaks a smile right after. "Would you kindly stop staring Daisuke?"

"I, I'm sorry. I was… thinking about things…" Daisuke stammers a little seeing the demonic visage behind Miya.

"Really… plural?" Seeing him stutter makes Miya stops her intimidation technique and start sweeping the yard again.

"Yes, plural…" Daisuke walks to the edge of the wooden floor and sits down. He holds his palm outward and feels a drop of water into his hand, "huh… it's raining."

"So it is…" Miya looks up and sees all the cloud gathers in the sky. She stops sweeping and walks back to the inn and sits besides Daisuke. "There's definitely something on your minds. Let me guess, you just turned down another Sekirei and it's making you frustrated…"

"I… don't want to have anything to do with Minaka and his sickening Sekirei Plan." Daisuke hisses as he squeezes his fist as tight as possible. It is like he's trying to squeeze Minaka's head to a pulp within his own palm.

"Do you…" Miya asks as she places her broom on the wall.

"No… that would be a lie, an excuse for me. I know very well there's nothing Minaka can do to force me to play his game with all the Digidestineds behind my back. He may be a mad man, but even he knows an all out war with the Digidestined would only harm his Sekirei Plan. Heck… if I try to give wings to as many Sekireis as possible I'll be able to save them from this cruel fate of fighting to the last one." Daisuke's head start to hang lower and lower and his voice start to also grow lower to the point of a whisper.

"But you can not. Because you don't trust Sekireis, not like how you trust Digimon." Miya tilts her head, and let out the true reason why Daisuke refuses to become an Ashikabi.

"I know I shouldn't hold a grudge, I know the Sekireis are as much victim to this mad plan as my friend Takehito… but you are right. I can't bring myself to trust a Sekirei, not like how I trust Veemon with my life. Damn it, I am such a hypocrite." For a second there is only the sound of falling rain between them as Daisuke buries his face in his hands. Miya holds her hand out into the rain and just let it drips alone her fingers and palm.

* * *

><p>Rain start drench his hair and cloth, it makes him feel heavy like he's slipping away from reality. He let a broken chuckle escapes his mouth while he hangs his head low. He tries to be strong for the girl sitting besides him but his laughter comes off like wind blowing through a broken furnace.<p>

He can't help but hears a voice deep in his head, calling him a failure. Fails to get into college twice in a row, gets kicked out of the shabby resident he calls home, and now both himself and the one girl who believes in him is getting soaked because he can't find a home for them. It's no wonder even his own sister thinks him a failure.

Just why he is chosen by this girl… Why does she put so much faith in a loser like him?

He stands up, and slowly turns towards the girl dressed in shrine maiden cloth. She eyes look utterly lost as she look up at Minato. Minato can't blame her. She has no place to return to other than remain at his side when she chooses him as this 'Ashikabi'.

And he fails her…

"…Musabi," He opens his mouth. His throat feels dry despite his whole body is wet with rain water at this point.

"I… can't! I failed the entrance test twice, I got kicked out of my house… Someone like an 'Ashikabi' is a special person. Someone like me… I can't…" Minato feels afraid to look at Musabi in her eyes. He doesn't know what he's afraid of, only he's afraid.

Maybe he doesn't want to see despair creeps up Musabi's innocent but beautiful face. Maybe he's afraid to see disappointment in her eyes. For once in his life, he's special to someone but he can not even find that person a shelter to hide from rain.

How much more pathetic can he gets even if he tries… Yet he still looks into Musabi's eyes, holding on to a glimpse of hope maybe he'll be able to make things right.

"Minato-Sama." Musabi looks at Minato for a second before she stands up and turns her head up to face the sky. She seems to be searching for something, but the rain cloud is blocking her vision. Despite that, she has a warm smile on her face as always when she talks with him.

"Seems like a pretty moon is out tonight. I want to show it to you."

I…

…Really like Minato-Sama.

Her voice echoes in Minato's mind.

Musabi starts to wave her hands and arms in the rain like she's dancing, or trying to catch something with her hands.

"If you wish… you can do anything! Through the thick clouds, to the moon… One day, I'll show you the way to ascension! Minato-Sama is special in his own way because… he's my special person."

Even as she is soaked in the cold rain water, Musabi's voice radiant warmth and sincerity. Minato doesn't know where she finds faith in himself even in this moment. But Musabi places her lips on his before he can say anything. Wings of light come out of her back, just like the time when Minato first give her wings when he becomes her Ashikabi.

Fist of my contract! Break the unhappiness of my Ashikabi~!

"We are going." Musabi says as she holds onto both of Minato's wrist. Before he understand what is going on Musabi start to spin rapidly. For a brief moment, Minato feels like he falls inside a blender as they start to twist above the ground and creates a tornado. The tornado breaks rain cloud in the sky. In the next moment, Minato looks up at Musabi. Behind her, a beautiful full moon hangs in the sky and shines its light upon them.

Minato is wordless as he stares at Musabi gliding before full moon. Such an extraordinary woman is willing to put all her faith into someone completely average… no, someone who's utterly below average. While he doesn't realize it yet, a small part of his conscious makes a vow at this moment to become a great man who is worthy of Musabi's faith and affection.

And then, they start to go down. Musabi's smile fades as she starts to look worried. "I'm sorry, I didn't think of how to get down."

Minato's eyes widen as he screams all the way.

* * *

><p>Is the contract between a Sekirei that much different than when he's first chosen as Veemon's human partner? Of course it is not. Veemon is bond to him before he has a chance to say no, before he has a chance to get to know him. And he didn't fully trust Veemon from the start either. So why can't he do the same to the Sekireis?<p>

Is it because they look just like human, and forming a contract makes him feels like he's enslaving them like property? He supposes in a Sekirei's eyes, the bond between a Digidestined and a Digimon looks just like a bondage of enslavement.

Or is it something that runs deeper…

Daisuke can't help but think about his heir of Courage. How he is now a completely different man than that boy whose eyes once shine with the same resolution as Taichi and himself. And how utterly broken he becomes due after that one day after which the third generation of Chosen would be forever known as the Lost Generation.

Now there he is, age 29 and working as a noodle cart owner. He can't go back to his grade school days when the world are neatly split between black and white, every new things is filled with only wonder instead of a fear for unknown.

How much has he changed from the child who calls down miracle, even if he fights this notion of growing up everyday?

_Why do you try so hard to be a saviour every time? Is it for the glory?_

It takes Daisuke a few second to realize what he just hears is not one of his own thought, but something that enters his ear. He looks up and sees Miya holding her hand into the rain. While her word might sounds condemning, there's not even a trace of disapproval in her voice. She sounds more like an elder sister teasing a baby brother who is acting foolishly.

"You already know it is within our own nature to claim our territory and to fight. So stop thinking you are responsible for all my kind's decisions."

"But with Minaka in charge, none of you are truly making a decision is there? All of you are trapped in his demented game, waiting to be collected by the winner like some kind of ultimate prize… I hate it." Daisuke growls out Minaka's name, with equal amount of distain as if he's speaking the name of a smug vampire Digimon who refuses to stay dead.

"It's true we are still living in a gilded cage just as we were all living within MBI's facilities, only larger. But at least… now we have a chance to meet our special one. And what is a Sekirei, but a creature to find his or her special one and takes said one above to a higher sky?" Miya's hand waves in the rain, as if trying to open up a path through all the gloom and waving shadows.

"With Minaka in charge, this Sekirei Plan is like a raging storm. But in the nature of a storm it would not last, the rain will eventually pass and clouds part revealing the sky to all of us." As if corresponding to her words, the rain suddenly stops as fast as it starts, and cloud parts to reveal a magnificent full moon behind it. Miya turns her face towards Daisuke and gives him a warm smile.

"And the air after a storm would only become fresher wouldn't it?" She turns to look at the moon with Daisuke. "Isn't the moon beautiful?"

For a moment Daisuke couldn't think of anything other than looking at the night sky. Slowly, he moves his eyes to peak at Miya. She looks even closer to that folklore of princess from the moon now with light shinning upon her. Daisuke couldn't help but feel the urge to lean in…

A scream breaks the silence as Miya and Daisuke both jump up. His face turns red with shame. Miya is the widow of his good friend Takehito, just what the heck is he thinking about…

He's glad Miya's attention is fully on the two figure who falls into a tree. They both walks forward to see a girl dressing in shrine maiden cloth on top of a young man who looks barely twenty.


	3. Sekirei,welcome to Izumo

**Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or Sekirei**

**Author's Note: Another boring chapter with characters just talking and no action happening... yeah, don't we all love them? But one thing about writing an elseworld/alternate universe story is doing some world as well as character building since they are not the same as fans who are familiar with from the original show. And for me at least, jumping right into the plot is a good way to get me completely lost in what the heck is the author wants to write about.**

**That being said, couple of plot bomb gets dropped in this chapter. Especially near the end about Masamune's possible identity. I do hope what I planned for this will be a satisfying pay off in the end and yes it does involve both Digimon and Sekirei so it's not just 'I want more Sekirei in the story so I'll have more pretty girls running around' (It's not like the reader knows what they look like since I can barely draw even with a template).**

* * *

><p>"There you go, all healed up and good as new." The man named Daisuke says with a goofy grin as he cleans Minato's scrapped knee and then place a large band aid over it. "If I have a scrapped knee I'll just rub some dirt on it, but then again… not everyone's a dumb jock like me."<p>

Minato looks down at his knee before looking up at Daisuke who's currently putting all the medical equipment back into the first aid box. "Thank you, Motomiya-San…"

He finds Daisuke suddenly right in front of his face staring down at him.

"Never call me 'Motomiya-San'. It makes me feel too old." Minato can only nod blindly as Daisuke pulls back with a satisfied look once again. "You know, you should consider yourself lucky to suffer such a nasty fall and walk away only with a scrapped knee. Ken looks worse than you after our match with…"

"What's all this fuse about?" An aloof voice comes from outside the room as someone pulls open the sliding door. Minato turns around and sees a young man dresses in black at the door. For some reason, he seems to look familiar like Minato has seen this man from before.

"Hi, Ho…" Daisuke turns his head to regard the man who just enters the room as he stands up.

"Kagari."

"…Right, KAGARI…" Daisuke let out an unnatural pause at the man's mention of his own name as if he's puzzled at something. Although Minato is mainly focusing his attention on trying to recall the familiar name to give this observation more thought.

Kagari turns his attention to Minato and raises one eyebrow before turns back. Minato can't help but call out to him before he leaves the room. "Excuse me, have we met somewhere?"

"You don't remember? We were supposed to go drink next time we meet." Kagari's answer makes Minato remember when he meets both his friend Yasaka and Kagari on the street.

"AH! From Yasaka's Host Club of Tokyo!" Minato can't help but stare at Kagari and point his finger at him despite how rude that may come across.

Kagari doesn't seem to mind as he let out a small chuckle before saying: "Kagari, I use my real name in the club too."

"It seems we live in a small world. Out of all the houses he can land in, he has to land in here." Daisuke let out a laugh as he rubs Minato's hair with his hand.

"He lands in?" Kagari tilts his head at Daisuke's choice of word.

"Yep, big guy here fall out of the sky and lands right in front of Miya and I. It's a miracle nothing is broken, and to think they used to call me the miracle boy… maybe I should consider passing my title to the big guy here." Daisuke says with a goofy grin again and wraps one arm around Minato's shoulder. Minato can only smile nervously at how overbearingly friendly Daisuke is behaving.

Minato doesn't understand what Daisuke is talking about, although he finds himself in a stickier situation when Kagari gets interested in his predicament. "Mind explaining why you just fall out of sky?"

"Eh… Well… You see…" Minato quickly start to brainstorm an answer to Kagari's question. He realize he can't tell Kagari or Daisuke he 'flies' into this Inn with Musabi's power as it breaks the rule of this Sekirei Plan. Unfortunately Minato never work well under pressure so he can only tell both man a half truth.

"A gust of wind suddenly blew… I got blew here…" Minato starts to sweat uncontrollably like he's facing his mother with the news of his second failed attempt to get into college. Both men give him a curious look before Daisuke suddenly burst out laughter.

"That sounds like my old days adventuring in Digital World. You know, you really should become a Digidestined if you attract trouble so naturally." Daisuke wipes away tears in his eye with his right hand as he pats Minato's back with his left. Minato does feel a little relived Daisuke doesn't try to pursue the conversation any longer.

"Just because you used to be a Digidestined doesn't mean you should gloat to everyone about it you know." Kagari let out a soft sigh as he leans on the door and shakes his head before turning back to Minato. "Good enough I guess."

_A Digidestined… Aren't they one of those special people who can go into a completely different world and have adventures? I wonder where his Digimon is…_

Before Minato can think too hard on all the information he knows related to Digimon, he hears Musabi's voice calling out of room. "Minato-Sama, I borrowed a kimono."

Musabi enters into the room wearing a kimono decorated with shape that looks like cherry blossom. Minato feels his face burning up and stops thinking straight for a second, missing most of the conversation in the room. He takes a few steps forward as he rubs his own hair apologetically and bows his head toward the land lady who enters into the room besides Musabi. Although land lady is perhaps a strange term to describe the woman as she carries the grace of a mature woman her face is almost as young as a teenager.

"I'm really sorry; I had to borrow some clothes."

"You where wet, I like to get involved in everything." The land lady smiles as she brings her left hand in front of her mouth. For a second she has a nostalgic look on her face. "My husband did as well, those are his clothes."

"Husband…?" While it's a little surprising to Minato the land lady has a husband, considering how she carries herself it's not hard to imagine she has already entered into a marriage. Minato looks back towards both Kagari and Daisuke wonder who is the man she married with. While Kagari still has the aloof look on his face Daisuke looks strange.

In the short time Minato spends with Daisuke, he can tell Daisuke is a happy go lucky person who carries a youthful energy that's rare in man his age. Needless to say it's a little strange now that he is looking at his own foot with a sad look on his face like he just puts himself into a trance.

"I'm not, so don't look at me like that… and it's not Daisuke either." Kagari smiles as he rapidly shakes his hand with a nervous smile on his face.

"Take-Chan was a good man, a good Digidestined, and most importantly… a good friend to me. I… won't even be standing here if it weren't for him." It comes even surprising to Minato that Daisuke starts to speak in a voice which can be best described as a low chant.

_Wait a minute… Motomiya-San says 'was', not 'is'… does that mean…?_

"He died… her husband…" Kagari confirms Minato's suspicion as the corner of his mouth turns a bit downward with what could be described as a sad expression for the aloof host.

"I'm so… so-sorry." Once again Minato feels himself sweating uncontrollably as he hangs his head low while rubbing his own hair.

The land lady on the hand look seems to have a disinterested look on her face. "It's alright, it's an old story."

It's hard for Minato to determine if she actually means that or not from her poker face. On one hand she may have already find closure in her husband's death and move on. On the other hand it's more likely she doesn't want to talk about it again with a complete stranger.

As if on cue to change the subject the youthful land lady claps her hands together. "Ah! That's right; I haven't asked your names yet."

"Ah… I am Sahashi Minato." Minato hears something from outside the room and focuses his vision behind Miya and…

_Holy smokes! Is that a talking blue lizard?_

* * *

><p>Minato's voice or specifically mentioning his full name brings Daisuke's attention to him.<p>

_Sahashi Minato… Sahashi…_

Daisuke shakes his head as he buries his rising rage back down. Just because Minato happens to have the same last name doesn't mean he is actually related to that woman. And even if he does… a man, or in this case a woman's guilt should be taken on a relative.

Besides, from what Daisuke can tell Minato is nothing like that woman.

"What ish all thish noishe Daishuke…?" A young boy like voice asks with a slur outside. Daisuke turns his head and sees his partner Veemon bumps into the room and face plant into the floor. He shakes his head, walks in front of Veemon and knees down in front of him. His partner always speaks with this slur when he's half awake.

"Sorry we wake you up buddy." Veemon tries to pick himself up but he almost fall down again so Daisuke extend both his arm and holds his partner in his hands. He holds Veemon towards Minato and the girl who just introduced herself as Musabi. "Veemon, this is Minato and Musabi."

"Ok…" Veemon waves his hand towards Minato and Musabi while his head tilt back and force trying to stay awake. "…hi Minato, hi Mushabi."

"Ah~ he's so cute. Can I pet him Minato-Sama? Please?" Musabi lets out a sound which can best be described as a squeak and she gives Minato her best puppy dog eyes.

"Well… We have to ask Daisuke for permission." Minato rubs his own hair again as he looks up at Daisuke.

"As long as you don't start calling me Motomiya-San like your boyfriend just did a few minutes ago." Daisuke laughs as Veemon start to fall asleep again in his hands. Musabi gives a series of zealous nods as she gently places her hand on Veemon's head and start to rub his head. "You know… if you think he looks cute now you should see him in his in-training form. All of the Digimon looks like Pushie toys when they are in-training."

Musabi looks at Daisuke with stars in her eyes. To which Daisuke could only let a nervous chuckle as he knows he will disappoint Musabi. "Sorry, I can't show his in-training form to you. We Digidestined can only make our partner evolve into its higher form, not forcing a reverse. But hey, on the bright side I'm sure me and Veemon will get into a big fight some time later and he'll revert to in-training when he's too tired. I'll let you hug him as soon as that happens."

"Ok, thank you very much… what's your name again?" Musabi's face light up again as she asks Daisuke with an absent minded look.

"Daisuke is fine."

"…but… I'm not Musabi's boyfriend…" Minato's weak protest falls in deaf ears as Daisuke's attention is draw by a commotion from outside. Although he immediately regret this action as Uzume almost burst into the room wearing only her white undergarment. Daisuke mentally kick himself for not seeing this coming since besides Uzume the only resident in Izumo Inn is a certified shut-in.

Well… there's also the self-proclaimed numberless Sekirei resting in his room. But from their short interaction Daisuke can see she's a pretty quiet individual.

At least this answers Daisuke's previous question of who Veemon is cuddling with.

Sistermon Blanc walks in front of Minato while Uzume and Homura are arguing over the girl's dress code issue. She looks up at Minato who looks at her with a puzzled look in return. Daisuke wonders if Minato can tell if Sistermon is a Digimon or an eccentric child who likes to dress in cartoon like cloth.

"…You look like Take." Sistermon places one of her hand on Minato's leg. Her remark makes Daisuke realize Minato does seem to have some quality that reminds him of Takehito when he first meet the 3rd Generation Digidestined of love more than ten years ago.

"Is that so?" Minato kneels down in front of the puppet like Digimon and reaches out to her with some hesitation.

"Warmth…" She holds his extended hand with both of her hands and gives Minato a warm smile. It makes Daisuke raises one of his eyebrows. Even though she's not as shy as she used to be, Blanc-Chan still isn't as found as bodily contact with a relative stranger unlike her more outgoing sister. This young adult Minato does seem to have something peculiar indeed. "…come to visit us soon?"

"I will." Minato smiles at the puppet Digimon before stands up and bows to Miya. "Excuse us, we'll be going now."

"Ah, leaving so soon? We have just met." Uzume protests while pouting her face. She either doesn't realize the way she dresses is one of the biggest reasons Minato is leaving or pretend to not know. Homura just let out a sigh as he stops trying to correct Uzume's behaviour.

"Wait, I need to talk to you for a second." Daisuke walks up to Homura and place a hand on his shoulder while he's about to leave the room while Miya walks Minato and Musabi out to the front door.

"Lay it on me." Homura turns his head to regard Daisuke before pushing his hand off his shoulder.

"What's up with this keeping your secret identity charade? I thought we passed all this crap now."

"I don't put my nose into your private life, keep yours away from mine. Besides… the way I revealed my true identity to you was… embarrassing to say the least. I'd rather not repeat it." Homura turns towards his room and start to walk away.

"Fair enough and I'm sorry for that time, but I haven't finished with my questions yet." Daisuke quickly take a step forward to catch up to the Sekirei of fire before he can return to his room. "You ever heard of Sekirei without number?"

Homura stops walking and turns around to face Daisuke with a puzzled look on his face. "What do you mean Sekirei without number?"

"You are the smarter one; don't make me repeat something so simple." Daisuke says with a cocky grin on his face as he folds both arm in front of his chest. Homura let out an annoyed growl which makes Daisuke feel even better. While he's much nicer than his 11 years old self Daisuke is still at heart an alpha male jock douche nozzle. It's not too often he gets to troll Homura of all Sekireis.

"A Sekirei without a number…? Impossible, there are Sekireis who are considered failure due to how they are adjusted… but all of us have numbers." Homura puts a hand under his chin and pounders at the subject for a second. "Are you talking about the woman you brought back earlier?"

"Yes, turn out her name is Masamune, and she says she's an unnumbered Sekirei."

"Masamune… the name is not familiar. And come to think of it I don't remember seeing anyone like her back in MBI either. Maybe you should ask Miya and Matsu about this Masamune. Miya is the oldest Sekirei and Matsu… she could probably hack into MBI's database and get some information."

"Will do, and maybe you should talk with this Masamune later. I get the feeling you can probe more information out of her than me. You being a host and all that…"

"I'll worry about it in the morning." Homura give Daisuke a nod as he starts to walk away once again. But before he leaves Daisuke's sight he looks outside at the moon thoughtfully.

Daisuke on the other hand walks toward the front door of Izumo Inn. He is greeted with the sight of Minato and Musabi entering from the door with Miya. "Oh hey there Minato and Musabi… you two came over to visit pretty fast."

"Well… we got evicted out of our home this morning… Miya was nice enough to let us live in Izumo Inn." Minato nervously strikes his own hair again before give Daisuke a bow. "I heard Miya saying you are the care taker, pleasure to meet your Motomiya-S… I mean Daisuke."

"Well, the more the merrier I guess." Daisuke let out a shrug as he puts his hand on Minato's shoulder. "You play soccer?"

"I play… what?" Minato raises his head and give Daisuke a puzzled look on his face.

"Well, you do now. Don't worry, I'll teach you the rules and I won't rough you up… too much." Daisuke gives Minato his trademark goofy grin as he bumps his fist on Minato's forehead. The two time repeater gulps hard at Daisuke's request.

"Don't bully Minato, Daisuke." Miya puts a hand on her mouth as she smiles at the man child welcoming Minato in his own way. "And Minato, if you can't pay the rent for now… Daisuke just volunteered to stack you before you can pay him back."

"Yeah I did… I did?!" Daisuke turns sharply and look at Miya, who is giving him a sweet smile at the moment. But since Daisuke knows the land lady well, he knows what would happen if he refuses. "I did!"

Minato looks back and forth between the quirky land lady and care taker (unofficial) of Izumo Inn and let out a nervous chuckle. Musabi who's not too sharp to catch all the stuff happening between conversations is simply happy Daisuke is willing to lend them money. She jumps in front of Daisuke and holds his hand in both of hers

"Thank you very much for lending us supports Daisuke. Please take good care of Minato-Sama."

Daisuke smiles at Musabi's innocent face. While she's not exactly the same as Hikari, her innocence does remind him a little the first time he and Hikari meets. "You bet! I'll make a man out of your boyfriend worthy of a nice girl like you."

"…But… I'm not her boyfriend…" Minato's protest falls on deaf ear one more time. He looks down when he realize something is pulling his cloth and sees Sistermon Blanc with a hopeful expression on her face.

"…stay?"

"Yeah, I'll stay." Minato kneels down in front of Sistermon and puts his hand on her head. She smiles as she closes her eyes and hold on to Minato's hand with her right hand.

"I'd like that…"

* * *

><p>"You are saying the woman you brought back earlier claims to be a Sekirei without a number?" Miya and Daisuke sit in the dinning table after Minato and Musabi retreat to their new room. Both of them have serious expression which is unusual for Daisuke.<p>

"That's what she said to me. I don't think she's lying about being a Sekirei consider she's able to survive being electrocuted by Seo's twins and recover fairly quickly." Daisuke nods at Miya as he clicks the table with a finger. "I'm not sure about the number part, although I don't see why she would lie about that part."

"I was there when you brought her back on Raidramon's back. She's definitely not one of Sekireis I know. And I'm sure there are only 108 Sekireis in the ship we come from." Miya doesn't like this idea of MBI having Sekirei she doesn't even know about. For a long time MBI leaves her alone both for her being the strongest Sekirei, and because of all her knowledge about Sekirei Plan. But right now there's an unknown element, a wild card in this situation and it makes her feel she's losing control on the situation.

Plus, there's also the matter of Sekireis who might match her in power or even surpass her power if there are unknown ones running around the scene. While unlikely, Miya still doesn't like this idea one bit since it means she may not be able to protect Izumo Inn if that happens to be the case.

Although she's definitely glad she happens to be a good friend to Daisuke given her situation. This connection with one of the most esteemed Digidestined means MBI will hesitate to come after her even if they can overpower her. Taking No. 1 back to MBI through force is one thing, provoke an all out war with all the Digidestined around the world is just plain dumb. Minaka may be a mad man, but he's no fool and he won't jeopardise his Sekirei Plan just to get No. 1 back into the game.

Still, she has a foreboding of dread with this discovery and can't help but feel she's overlooking something. In any case Miya feels the need to prepare for the worst. And she needs Daisuke to inform all the Digidestined of this development.

"You need to inform Yagami of this. If Minaka does have more Sekireis at his disposal not even I'm aware of… it may turn violent and ugly in the coming days." Miya looks at Daisuke, who for once actually look thoughtful rather than clueless.

"I'll call Taichi first thing in the morning… and you just said there's only 108 Sekireis on 'your' ship." Daisuke scratches his chin as his eyes turn towards right. "You think they found a second, or possibly even a third ship in that case?"

"Possible although unlikely, even if there's other ship heading to Earth it probably won't land near Japan and Minaka was only a college student back then. He won't have enough funds to go on a clueless wild chase on Sekirei ships all over the world…" Miya suddenly stops her sentence as she stands up to her full height. She realizes what she's been overlooking till this point.

"Miya..? Miya! What's wrong! Talk to me!" She hears Daisuke calling her name. The unofficial care taker's face is full of worry as he reaches out his hand but seems to be afraid to actually touch Miya. So he just ends up standing in the room with arm half extended like an idiot.

"No… it's probably nothing. But we have to prepare. This whole thing will get much worse before everything gets better." Miya takes a deep breath as she calms herself down. It's not like her to gets freak out over some speculation and she doesn't want to make Daisuke worry over a simple speculation with no evidence.

"So… Tuesday of my life then…? I got a pretty good handle on that." Daisuke's expression clears up as he flashes Miya his usual goofy grin before flexing his muscles on his arm. "Don't worry Miya; you are looking at the man who calls down miracle here. Even if some big baddie decide to show his ugly face at our door right now I'll rise to the challenge and beat him to a pulp like me and Veemon did to Myotismon."

Miya smiles at Daisuke's energy and optimism. The situation may turns worse but she's no longer alone to bear the burden.


	4. Sekirei,green girl SOS

**Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or Sekirei**

**Author's Note: After two (or three if you count Daisuke's phone call with Hikari in the pilot) rather depressing chapter I finally gets to write about a chapter that's filled with light hearted smart ass remark and fun. I love writing a chapter without being too serious, and as the name suggest we gets into the Green Girl Arc from Sekirei, which will run on one more chapter. For some reason I really like writing scene where Seo (who is a Digidestined in this story, and I actually planned a pretty big back story for him which gets elaborated on in later chapters) and Daisuke banter with each other.**

**And poor Minato... I can just imagine himself thinking to himself _what am I doing with those two lunatics_ when he's around Seo and Daisuke.**

* * *

><p>Morning light pierces through the green overgrow and shadow and shines on the figure curling into a ball in a cradle of branches and leaves. The sound of heart beat grows louder and more rapid. A sound echoes in his head as he looks at the little girl's angelic face.<p>

_He's near… big brother…_

"…And… I'm getting too old for this high school boy's wet dream." Daisuke lets out a groan as he blocks the sunlight on his face with his right hand. He lets out a sigh as he feels the beer from last night start to go into his head. "Must be that Michael Bay movie I watched last night. Next time I want to see explosion I'll rent one of them Marvel movies."

He picks up a water bottle from the side of his futon and gulp it all down in one go. Feeling slightly refreshed, the unofficial care taker gets out of his futon and starts to prepare for another day of operating noodle cart. He passes the blue haired missing number on the hallway. They give each other a nod before going on their separate ways.

Homura doesn't get much more information out of Masamune than Daisuke. He does manage to get Masamune a job in the same host club so Masamune can pay Daisuke back for her rent. After some resting, it appears Masamune is one of those women who can pass off as a handsome if somewhat effeminate man.

Daisuke doesn't really care either way. He earns enough every month to help one of two people stay in Izumo and still make a profit. Daisuke picks up Veemon and the two of them enters into the yard, facing Miya who is drawing her sword. It's their morning sparring routing with Miya so they don't get too rusty in case some evil appear in Digital World again.

"Think you can beat me this time?" Miya points her sword upward as she regards the Digidestined and his partner Digimon with a confident smile.

"Won't know till we try, right buddy?" Daisuke looks at Veemon who nods back at him. "Digi-Armour, Energize!"

"Veemon armour Digivolve to… Flamedramon! Fire of courage!" Flamedramon shouts triumphantly as he flexes his muscle and he cocks his head left and right. "Feel good to have a shout out once in a while."

"Alright, come at me when you two are ready." Miya doesn't even flinch as the Digidestined and Digimon starts to circle around her. They split up and move around Miya slowly and carefully before Daisuke stop when he faces Miya straight on and Flamedramon on her back.

They wait for a few seconds before charging in together. Daisuke suddenly breaks into a slide kick before he reaches Miya like he's playing soccer. Flamedramon on the other hand thrust two claws go at Miya's head and waist. Miya simply turns around on the spot as she let Daisuke slides right into Flamedramon while she whacks Flamedramon's head with the side of her blade knocking the armour Digimon right on top of his partner with a loud thud.

"Don't start with a power move like that. You'll leave yourself right open to counter attack… Especially not when you'll hit your companion…" She hammers her fist on Daisuke as he's tangled on the floor with Flamedramon still dazed at what happened.

"…Is it Thursday…?" Daisuke shakes the cobweb out of his head as he pulls himself away from Flamedramon. "I'm one of the oldest Digidestined… how do you manage to make me look like a complete chump every time?"

"You'll do better when you two stop thinking about top me in a spar with flashy moves. You two usually fights better when you go break a fight between Sekireis don't you?" Miya smiles as she pulls both Daisuke and Flamedramon up.

"So you do know about that." Daisuke shows Miya a grin on his face. Before Miya can give Daisuke an answer Musabi jumps right down from second floor while wearing what appears to be athletic wear from a high school.

"I would like to spar with you land lady." She says with energy as she goes into a fighting stance.

"Alright. One more spar in the morning then." Miya turns around and brings her blade up again. "Can you get the breakfast Daisuke?"

"Got it." Daisuke enters Izumo Inn with Flamedramon, who turns back into Veemon to fit the tight corridor. They go their separate ways as Veemon goes to get Sistermon Blanc for breakfast and Daisuke goes to the kitchen. When he finishes cooking some breakfast and setting up the table, Daisuke leaves the dinning room and gets ready to call everyone for food. Before he can do anything, Musabi body slams right into him as she runs at top speed.

"I'm too old for a high school gal-game flag too." Daisuke shakes his head dismissively as he sees Musabi falls with a position that almost shoves her athletic shorts right into his face.

"Sorry about that Daisuke." Minato rubs his hair as he pulls his girlfriend up from Daisuke.

"Don't worry about it, wasn't the worst beating I had compare to all my adventure in Digital World. You should see our battle with Lucemon back in 07. That dude wrecked Taichi and I really good…" A reminiscent smile creeps up Daisuke's face as he enters the dinning room with Minato right behind Musabi.

"You really should stop talking about your glory days so much you know." Homura's voice interrupt his conversation, Daisuke turns his head and see the Sekirei of fire with a smirk which reminds him of a certain 'cool face'. "It makes you sounds old."

Daisuke lets out an annoyed growl. He should know Homura will get him back for trolling him.

"It must be interesting, being a special one who's tasked to save the world again and again when you were so young…" Minato stops talking as he sits in front of his place and starts to dig in his breakfast.

"It's not always fun and game though…We didn't realize at the time, but we could all get seriously hurt or worse…" Daisuke speaks through loud munching sound as he starts to stuff his face with rice. Just as he starts to look sad, Miya enters the room with a paper fan and clubbers him in the head. "…Just because I'm a dumb jock doesn't mean it's good to hit my head you know…"

"I'll give it more thought when you start to develop proper table manner. At least don't speak and eat at the same time." Daisuke sees the demonic visage behind Miya's smile and swallows hard.

"Yes ma'am…" Daisuke starts to collapse down on the floor as he starts lying lower and lower till he disappears under the dinning table.

"I need to be going now. Don't want to be late for my first day of work. Thank you very much for the breakfast Miya-San." Minato leaves the dinning table as he gives Miya a bow and prepares to leave for work.

"Wait; take this lunch box with you. I prepared it for you so you don't need to buy it." Miya calls out to Minato before handing him a lunchbox wrapping in cloth.

"I really shouldn't impose…" Minato rubs his own hair with an embarrassing smile on his face.

"Hey! How come I never get a lunch box from you? If you don't take it Minato boy, I will!" Daisuke protests as he crawls out of the dinner table.

"Go back under table."

"Yes ma'am…"

"Don't worry; I cooked enough food so it'll just go to waste if you don't take some lunch with you." Miya pushes the lunch box into Minato's hands while giving him a warm smile.

"Right…right...! Thank you very much." Minato bows to Miya again as Daisuke crawls out of the table for a second time.

"Well… I better get to work as well. Let's get going guys." Daisuke stretches his arm as he picks up Veemon and Sistermon on his shoulder.

"Please do your best Minato-Sama and Care Taker Daisuke as well." Musabi takes a break from breakfast as she waves them both goodbyes. Minato gives Musabi a reassuring smile as Daisuke gives her a thumb up.

* * *

><p>At the construction site where he works, Minato opens the lid to his lunchbox and starts to pray to whomever upstairs about his turn of fortune. Just a few days ago he's refused from college a second time and gets kick out of his home by his landlord. Now he's living in Izumo with his Sekirei Musabi (who's definitely not his girlfriend) and eating delicious lunch prepared by his beautiful and graceful land lady.<p>

Ah… it smells good. He can hear his own stomach growling… wait, that's not his own stomach growling. He snaps his head back and sees a big man (by his standard) with thick side burns looking at his lunch while drooling.

"Hi, your lunch looks delicious. I'm Seo; I'm looking forward to work with you." The man seems to have a permanent smirk on his face. He also has a pair of cold eyes that look like he's constantly locked in a staring contest with whoever he's looking at.

"Ah… I'm Sahashi." Minato nervously rubs his hair as he thinks to himself how scary the man looks. Seo proceed to stare at Minato's lunch when he raises his chopsticks. "Do you want to try… one?"

"Yaa, sorry. Then can I?"

The two of them starts talking as Seo proceed to steal food (or mug since he asks first) from Minato during the conversation. Suddenly Seo is drop kicked right on his head by a woman wearing maid uniform. Minato just stares at the scene with wide eye while all his other co-worker going by their regular business like any other day. Minato wonders if this is a common occurrence as he realizes he's staring into a pair of large blue eyes.

"Hi I'm me who are you?" The girl starts to speak to Minato with the speed of machine gun fire. Minato leans back against the wall as he realizes the eyes belong to a girl wearing a cartoonish nun costume like Sistermon Blanc. Although unlike the shy Rookie level, her costume is black in color, and her hood looks like a cat instead of a bunny.

"M… me?" Minato tilts and scratches his own head trying to make some sense out of the little girl. From his few days spend with the Digimon in Izumo he can tell this girl is also a Digimon despite she looks human enough. And by his rather limited experience… Digimon seems to have eccentric personality compare to human.

"Yeah praise the sun in all her burniness you are also me!" The little girl in cat ear hood starts to jump up and down, obviously mistaken Minato's stammer with a valid answer. Minato notices she takes a tin container from her cloth, pop up the lid and start to chuck sweets in the container down her throat like water.

Must be all this sugar rush… that can't be good for her system…

"…I'm really sorry." The woman dressed in uniform runs in front of Minato and bows to him wield apologize for Seo's behaviour.

"Ah, it's nothing much…" Minato runs his hand through his hair while he nods at the woman. But then he notices something. Despite not wearing her dominatrix cloth the woman is clearly the same one who is chasing Musabi the day they meet together. That can't be good news…

* * *

><p>"Gaogaogaogaogaogao… GaoGaiGar…" Daisuke pushes his noodle cart alone the road while humming King of Brave GaoGaiGar's theme song. Behinds him Veemon is giving Sistermon Blanc a Peggy back ride as he runs after the noodle cart and humming his own song. The rather strange looking trio manage to draw the attention of most people who walk by them.<p>

"Should I get down…?" Sistermon asks while she looks down at Veemon with a concerned face.

"Nah~ I need more excise Blanc-Chan. Need to keep top shape when one of them Digimon or Sekirei causes troubles you know? Besides, you are light as a feather. So you just hold on tight till we stop." Sistermon Blanc blushes at Veemon's comment.

"Hey, is that Minato… and Seo?" Daisuke suddenly stops as he runs into a street sandwiched by a botanic garden and a construction site. His sudden stop almost causes Veemon to bump into the back of his noodle cart.

"Geez! Watch it Daisuke! You ok there Blanc-Chan?" Veemon protests loudly while asking the puppet Digimon.

"I'm okay…" Sistermon Blanc peeks out from the back of noodle cart and sees the puppet Digimon wearing black nun costume. "It's sister."

"Oh heya there little sister I haven't seen you for a few weeks how are you and Veemon working out?" The puppet in black sees Blanc's face and kicks up a large dust cloud as she running tackles Sistermon Blanc to the ground. Unfortunately for Veemon, since Blanc's still sitting on top of his shoulders she starts to instinctively leg scissor all the air out of him.

"Blanc… Chan! Can't… breathe…" Veemon gags out a few sounds as his blue face turns purple.

"Geez, you make my sister Jun look like Yamato while he's brooding, Noir-Chan." Daisuke quickly throws away his noodle cart's handle and pry Noir off his sister before his partner becomes the first Digimon deleted by a choke hold. By his own girlfriend no less.

"Oppsey Daisy guesses that answers my question although you have to admit Veemon that'll be a hell of a way to go." Sistermon Noir draws in a deep breath as she fist bump her own head and blows her tongue at Veemon.

"Yeah… and the most embarrassing! What will Wormon and Patamon think of me when they know I get deleted by my girlfriend with a leg scissor?!" Veemon protest angrily at Noir as his face is still a bit red from either the lack of oxygen of embarrassment.

"They will roll on the floor and laugh their asses off?" Daisuke suggests to his partner who gives him a dirty look.

"You are not helping Daisuke!"

"Hey, look who decides to show up." Seo walks through the dust cloud and slam his palm on Daisuke's shoulder as he yanks Daisuke to face him. "You still got some noodles in the cart?"

"Yeah sure, coming right up… You aren't going to pay me back are you?" Daisuke hands a bowl of his ramen to Seo before let out a sigh.

"Put it on my tap as usual… your noodle taste like crap by the way, think they stayed in the cart for too long?" Seo states nonchalantly as he starts to stuff his face while making comment about how he's not satisfied with Daisuke's food.

"Well… excuse me for not providing the best product to the only customer who never pays. You own me enough money to buy another noodle cart." Daisuke shakes his head as he turns towards Minato and Seo's Sekireis. "You guys also want some noodle? They are a bit exhausted due to staying in the cart for a long time… but hey, at least the broth is good."

"Thanks for the treat Motomiya-S… I mean Daisuke." Minato stops his sentence while he starts to have some cold sweat at Daisuke's death stare. He starts to eat the food Daisuke hands to him. While it's true the noodle is less than fresh like Daisuke said, the broth is certainly very good and it's overall easier to go down than the bread Hibiki offers to him due to Hikari knocking over his lunch box.

The rag tag group of human, Digimon and Sekirei all turns their head up to the sounds of propeller blade as they see some MBI chopper flying overhead.

"Think it's another extraction team?" Daisuke wonders out loud as he hands a bowl of ramen to Seo's Sekirei.

"Nah, they are probably going to secure that park." Seo picks out his smart phone as he checks the mail. "Look here, Minaka send all the Ashikabi a message about some 'Green Girl' in the park. First come, first serve."

"Wait Seo-San…! Shouldn't we keep this a secret from… you know?" Minato nervously start to glance between Seo and Daisuke.

"About what…? The Sekirei Plan…? Oh right, it's because Daisuke here ain't an Ashikabi is it? Don't worry about it kid, he knows about Sekirei Plan way before the game even started." Seo let out a rugged laugh he palm slap Minato's back head before turning towards Daisuke. "What do you say we go crash Minaka's party after we finish eating?"

"Is it a good idea to bring Daisuke into this mess…?" Minato weakly protests as he rubs his back head.

"What…? You want me to miss the chance of making an enemy out of the most dangerous man in Tokyo? Where's fun in that? If you are worried about me going up against some Sekireis… this won't be the first time Veemon and I dance with them…" Daisuke gives a mischievous smile to Veemon who returns with a wink. They bump their fist together before shouting together. "Total Pwnage!"

* * *

><p>A little while later Musabi arrives at the site. She's clenching Minato's smart phone in her hand as she looks around the street trying to find Minato to give him back his phone. She notices Daisuke's noodle cart and Sistermon Blanc who's currently sitting besides the cart obviously watching it. "Oh, hey there Blanc-Chan."<p>

Blanc smiles at Musabi's friendly face as she stands up. "Hey Musabi…"

"Did you see Minato-Sama while you are here, Blanc-Chan?" Musabi gently rubs Blanc's bunny hood. The puppet Digimon lets out a soft giggle.

"…Inside." Blanc points her finger to the botanic garden. Musabi turns toward her finger and sees some smoke coming out of the direction. She's about to leave before Blanc suddenly catches her wrist. "…be careful in there… Digimon…"

Musabi turns towards Sistermon Blanc who has a serious look on her face and nods to her with a determined look. "I will Blanc-Chan, thank you for the warning."

She runs towards the direction Blanc points her to and leaps over a wire fence. She can see some armoured transportation vehicle abandoned as smokes rise from them and a big metal gate slashed into pieces by something sharp. She also notices there seems to be two figures standing in a deadlock. One of them is wears shrine maiden cloth similar to her but has open chest with chains around her upper body, the other is someone wearing a black jacket… _Ah, it's Kagari._

The man in black jacket suddenly turns around and Musabi realizes he's wearing a black mask over his lower face. She runs pass the two figures in a stand down while mumbling to no one in particular before asking the man in Jacket direction. "Ah! Sorry, I thought you where someone else. Your backside was so similar… Kagari doesn't wear a mask, so… Do you have a cold? Please be careful. By the way, is this the botanical garden?"

"Ah… yeah..." Even with the strange man's mask on one could see he's a bit dumbfounded by this whole situation. But Musabi in her single minded pursue of her Ashikabi doesn't really notice how bizarre the situation is.

"Thank you!" Musabi waves her fist at the man in jacket before she runs into the small yet overgrown forest leaving the two combatants briefly baffled.

* * *

><p>Minato can only answer with squeaking sounds such as 'en' and 'ah' as Seo talks about how Ashikabi give wings to Sekirei. His mind is still concentrated in the brief fight Flamedramon and the lightening twins have with MBI's security team. Actually, calling it a fight is a huge exaggeration. Consider all they do is throw some fireball and lightening bolt at the security team before they run away. Some more graceful than others as one guy literally crawls all the way on his hands and legs.<p>

Speaking of Flamedramon… Minato steals a peek at the tall dragon man clad in armour decorates with flame symbol walking in front of him. It's hard to imagine a cute stuff animal like Digimon would evolve into something so fierce looking with blade sticking out of his gauntlet, shoe and even mask.

"You didn't hear a single word I just said did you?" Seo slaps Minato's head while looking annoyed.

"So-sorry about that Seo-San…" Minato rubs his head while sweating some cold sweat. He definitely doesn't want to get on Seo's bad side considering what his lightening twin is capable doing.

"As I was saying… Some Ashikabi goes around giving wings to Sekirei through force without consider their will. So even if the green girl called out to you… if you don't act fast she'll be stole away by punks like that…" Seo's sentence is cut off when all of the gang hears someone shouting. They brush some tree branch away, and see a young man kicking a young woman lying in the dirty. Minato notices there's a large hammer besides the woman.

The man wears a grey hoodie with black undershirt and white pants. He's currently stomping and kicking the woman on the ground while having a crazy look on his face. "Yashima, you stupid useless trash! Get up and…"

"I'm sorry but…" Daisuke moves through the thick foliage as he place one hand on the man's left shoulder.

"…you are the trash." Seo follows right after Daisuke and place his hand on the man's other shoulder as he finishes his sentence.

"Wh~?" The man turns around sharply only to get a double punch from both Daisuke and Seo to his face. Minato stares with wide eyes as the man seems to promptly fall dead on the ground.

"OH MY GOD YOU TWO KILLED HIM!" Minato jumps out of the foliage right after the two pissed off Digidestined as he starts to wave his finger between them and the man on the ground while shouting at the top of his lungs.

"Nah, the fucker is still breathing. Wish I had killed him though, his Sekirei would be better off with someone else." Seo stares at the man besides his foot as he spit on the man's face. Minato looks at the man closer and realize his chest is still moving up and down.

"You are the one to talk?" Daisuke looks at Seo while raising one of his eye brows. "Mister I live off everyone but mainly my girlfriends and Digimon."

"Of course, I'm supporting woman right by giving them the right to support me you know." Seo smirks at Daisuke, who lets out a disgusted snort as reply. "Is she down for the count?"

"All of you turn back, before I electrocute you all." Hikari kneels down besides the Sekirei while shooting the three men a dirty look. Minato and Daisuke follow her advice while Seo is being drugged away by Daisuke.

"Her Sekirei Mark is still there, so she's not terminated yet." Hikari takes some of her cloth and looks at the mark on her before putting her clothes back on. "Although she seems to have most of her vitality drained by something… I don't think there's a Sekirei around with this kind of power."

"And why won't that Sekirei just finish her competitor off with this chance?" Hibiki joins in on her sister's speculation.

"Hey you two yes you two have you considered maybe it's not a Sekirei who did a number on her?" Noir starts to jump up and down as she tries to get everyone's attention.

"A Digimon perhaps…?" Seo turns around and looks at Daisuke with a smirk.

"Well… I'm no Professor Koushirou but I know enough about Digimon to give a good guess." Daisuke looks around the overgrow forest as he gives one of his usual grin. "We are in a forest, and that Sekirei has most of her vitality drained… guess which Digimon fit the bill?"

Before Minato can say something he hears a malicious voice seems to echo behinds him.

"All of you will die right here… eak!" The voice breaks down into a shriek as the young woman with a large scythe start to jump up and down with bullet raining like hail besides her feet.


	5. Sekirei,Crouching wagtail hidden Woodmon

**Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or Sekirei**

**Author's Note: I have the habit of doing what we Chinese Web Writers like to refer to as 'SEED mode writing'. That refers to when inspiration hit, we tend to push out large number of words for one particular story kind of like a Gundam Pilot going into SEED Mode in Gundam Seed (a Gundam Anime with a lots of interesting ideas and potential, but in my eyes horrible execution. Still better than its sequel Gundam SEED Destiny though I like a lots of characters from both show). As I just stated, I'm currently doing some SEED mode writing for this Wing of Miracle story since all the inspiration just feels right.**

**As for the story itself... Green Girl Arc is running longer than I expected as I originally thought I'll wrap it up in this chapter although it's not really a bad thing. But anyway we have more action in this chapter, as well as some slap stick humour at Yomi's expense again. Poor Yomi... she's actually one of my favourite Sekireis (a girl dressed in lace dress and wielding a big ass scythe? That's like FREAKING SHARK WITH FREAKING LASERS, in a more moe way of course) yet she's treated so badly by me in this chapter she has a mental break down near the end. Oh well... I'll try to make it up to her...**

* * *

><p><em>Where am I…? I remember… nothing?<em>

Minato turns his head left and right as he walk along the path between thick foliage and tall trees. He doesn't remember how he gets into this seemingly endless forest. Yet for some reason he feels strangely at peace. It reminds him of the forest surrounding the rather remote mountain village his grandparents live. It's also the same place where his sister Yukari and he spend their childhood.

It's definitely better than wake up and finds you are stuck in a haunted mansion.

Anyways, Yukari like to refer to the mountain village as: a place where old people die in. But the fact is she didn't always hate growing up in that mountain village. In fact, she used to love spending time with all the friendly villagers who show uncompromising kindness to the two city children when they first arrive.

_Come to think of it… she starts to hate it when she reaches the age of high school, must be a phase all teenage girls go through…_

Minato shakes his head while letting out a sigh. Regardless of how much nostalgic memory he's feeling he needs to get out of this forest because he doesn't want Musabi worry about him. He hears the sound of fearful sobbing and halt to a stop. Looking around while concentrating on the direction of the sound, he manages to find a little girl dressing in a white one piece sitting on the branch of a tree. The girl has light green long hair, making her look like an innocent fairy from the wood.

Minato runs toward the girl without thinking what may be the consequence if there's a trap. The girl reminds him too much of Yukari when she lost herself in the wood back when they live with their grandparents.

"Hi, are you ok?" Minato try to sounds as friendly as possible. It's not too hard for him, considering the two time repeater has a soft voice and a gentler personality.

The girl turns to look at Minato, and she has an angelic face matching the innocent aura she exudes. "You are here big brother."

Minato resist the urge to raise an eyebrow. He then realizes she doesn't mean 'big brother' in the literal sense even if for a moment her figure seems to merge together with Yukari in his memory. "Can you get down here miss…? I'm sorry, what's your name?"

"I'm Ku, Kusano, big brother." She smiles at Minato but then shakes her head as her eyes begin to tear up. "I can't come down; a scary monster is going to kill Ku. Is it Ku's fault…? Takami tried to protect Ku, but she was… oh… the monster… she hit Takami so hard and Takami was bleeding so much… Ku ran away from the monster even though Takami told Ku it's not the time yet…"

Minato opens his mouth, trying to reassure Ku that the scary boogieman is just little children's imagination. But he suddenly feels all his hair stand on his back as a strong sense of malice right behind him. He instinctively throws himself on the ground and rolls away. Something swings right pass his head making a loud whoosh sound in his ear. Minato pants heavily and brings himself up trying to see what's assaulting him, but the being kicks himself into the ground again and stomps a foot on his chest.

Minato can't see exactly what's on top of him due to light casting the being entirely in the blackest shadow. All he sees is a somewhat short figure carrying a crude looking gigantic club like weapon on its shoulder and a pair of eyes with the intention to finish him off.

Only a rasp cough escapes Minato's mouth. He hears a low pitched murmur from his assaulter.

**Only Ringo and I will reach the highest sky…**

"AH~!" Minato wakes up with a scream while sweating and panting. He realizes he's no longer in the forest being threatened by the unknown monster but in his warm futon with Musabi clinging to him. His face blush even redder when she places her forehead right on his to check his body temperature.

"Did you have a bad dream Minato-Sama? Do not worry, I'll always be here with you and break your unhappiness." Musabi embraces Minato as she seems to notice the troubled expression on his face. For a short while Minato does say anything or tries to break free of Musabi like he usually tries to do when he panics. He just let Musabi cling on to him and savour the feeling of warmth from another.

_That dream… it seems too real. What does it mean?_

If that's not a dream, but a vision like a lots of the anime he used to watch then it seems there's a girl named Ku who's scared out of her mind and waiting for Minato to go find her. To top it off Ku's life is in danger because there's a Jason Voorhees like monster chasing after her and Minato need to act fast.

Minato wonders if he can truly go on a wild goose chase base on a random dream he has. The silver lining to it being the Sekirei Plan takes place within Tokyo. While Tokyo is not a small area to cover, it does narrow down the search considerably if Ku is hiding within a forest area.

Just then the pair of Ashikabi and Sekirei hears something out of the window. They both lean out to take a look and realize Daisuke, and a tall blue dragon man clad in armour is circling around the land lady. Even though they both have the face to show they mean business and Miya has taken out her sword, it's still clear this is a morning spar session rather than a life or death duel.

They both charge at Miya with such high speed Minato can't even tell what's happening. All he sees is the next moment later the blue dragon man is tangled on top of Daisuke as they both fall on the ground while Miya shakes her head in disapproval.

Minato is not a fighter by any means, but even he can tell Miya is stronger than she initially lets on. Then he realizes Musabi has already jumped into the yard and challenges Miya to a spar.

_Should I do something?_

"Aha, they are doing it?"

"Geez!" Minato almost jumps out of the window like Musabi does a few moments ago. It's a good thing Uzume manage to hold on to his collar or else Minato might end up with a broken neck when he face plummet. It will be… quite bothersome.

"You are so lively this morning Mina-Chan." Uzume let out a laugh as she throws Minato on to the floor. Minato blushes another shade of pink and quickly look away when he notice Uzume is once again in her undergarment.

_What's up with all the people sneaking up behind me? Am I that clueless?_

"No, you are just scatter brained." Uzume smiles at Minato as she pulls him up.

"Did you just read my mind!?" Minato almost jump up once again. He didn't know telepathy is also a power Sekirei has.

"No, you just have a terrible poker face. Anyways, I can smell something nice from the kitchen, get dressed and come down for breakfast." Uzume runs out of Minato's room leaving a trail of laughter in her path. "WHAT'S FOR BREAKFAST DAI-CHAN?"

"I told you not to call me Dai-Chan, Uzume!" Minato can hear Daisuke shouting angrily from down stairs.

"No, it makes you sounds like a cute girl."

"No. 1, I don't want to sounds like a cute girl! And No. 2, even if I was born a girl do you think my parents will name me 'Daisuke'? It is a very masculine name…" Minato shakes his head as he start to put his futon away. It seems another normal day in Izumo Inn.

Oh well… he'll worry about Ku after his shift finishes…

* * *

><p>For a while Minato is not sure what he is looking at. He can't help it really, since this day is turning out more eventful than the day he meets Musabi… or the day he gets kicked out of his home for that matter. In fact, deep down Minato realize his life will become even more absurd than the current day.<p>

But back to the present, Minato finally manage to understand what he's seeing: A young woman – presumably a Sekirei if her huge scythe is a good indication – manages to sneak up behind him. It gives him a really good jump scare; consider what happens in his dream… and how he almost throw himself out the window when Uzume sneaks up on him.

The woman verbally threatens the group Minato is in. Before she can make good on her threat Sistermon Noir starts randomly firing both of her pistol at the Sekirei's feet. This has the effect of making the startled Sekirei jumping up and down like she's doing Cossack dance… and makes the puppet Digimon look like a total lunatic.

"Mwahahahahaha dance lil' monkey dance mwahahahahaha~!" Minato is pretty sure he's find a new nightmare fuel in Sistermon Noir's laughter.

"Something is missing in this scene though…" Flamedramon seems to pounder on something as he scratches his own chin with one of his blade on his claw. He turns to Daisuke. "Hey Daisuke, can you take out your smart phone?"

"Sure brother, what do you want?" Daisuke takes his phone out of pocket and hold it in front of the armoured Digimon. He clicks a music app on Daisuke's phone and the little device starts to play 'flight of the bumblebee'.

"Now that's perfect." Flamedramon turns back to look at the young woman with a smug look on his face. For a second Minato has to wonder if this is truly one of the good guys.

_Mother… I think I made some bad friends here in Tokyo…_

"You can be a dick, you know that brother? I can't imagine why you and Gatomon didn't ends up together." Daisuke shrugs at his partner's apathy at the invading Sekirei's misery.

"Opposite attract I guess? I thought you are happy about me and Blanc-Chan."

"I am. Just saying both you and Gatomon can be real dicks if you two want to be…" Daisuke shakes his head in slight disapproval as he start to watch the screaming Sekirei like everybody else. "…We never got her name and number, think we are being too mean?"

"She did threaten to kill us. Although instead of shooting at her feet… Noir-Chan should shoot her cloth. I can tell she has a great figure underrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr… " Seo's sentence breaks into a loud shiver of broken record sound as Hikari electrocute him for being a perverted weirdo.

Besides the thought Seo totally deserves that one, Minato is thinking back to his dream once again. Is this young woman the 'monster' Ku refers to? She has a large scythe, so it'll definitely cut someone bad enough to make them bleed… And he imagines someone with a scythe will be absolutely terrifying to a child since scythe is usually a weapon associated with the grim ripper.

And it's just a weapon that looks intimidating.

On the other hand… the boogieman like figure in his dream is much shorter, and it uses a crude club that's at least three times the scythe this woman is carrying. This thought makes Minato mentally cringe, so they have more than one pursuer to deal with. And here's the kicker… Musabi is not with him so he'll be defenceless if the monster does show up, that's just great…

Still, Minato is not going to turn back on Ku when he's so close to find her. She reminds him too much of his sister Yukari when she uses to get along with him better.

"We need to get going." Daisuke gives Minato a strange look as he realizes how assertive he sounds. Especially consider he's the weakest link of the bunch. "…I mean… if that's ok with you guys…"

"Just as well… Noir-Chan's about done in 5…4…3…2…1…" Daisuke shrugs as he looks down at his smart phone. Just as he hits 0, Sistermon Noir stops firing her pistol and fall backwards onto the leaf covered ground.

"What happened…?" Minato looks at the puppet Digimon lying complete still on the ground. She looks deader than that man Daisuke and Seo just punched a few moments earlier.

"Sugar bust." Seo stands up from the ground and pick up his Digimon partner while throw her on his shoulder.

"All of you insolent worms will pay for this embarrassment!" The woman with scythe is currently holding on to her scythe for support like it's a walking stick. Despite that she looks absolutely pissed. Somehow Minato can relate to this, and feel a bit sorry for her even if she's going to cut them all down to pieces.

"I'll take this one, you two go on ahead… After all, you Ashikabis need to do your business aren't you? You ready for another round brother?" Daisuke crack his knuckles as he steps forward with Flamedramon. His Digimon partner cocks his neck.

"I may not be as good a cook as you, but luckily roasted wagtail is my specialty."

"What are you waiting for sunshine? Aren't you the one who said we need to get going?" Seo slaps Minato on his back as he just stand around while the woman goes into her fighting stance.

"Shouldn't we help Daisuke… and Flamedramon?" Seo looks at Minato as his head start to bloat up in slow motion before breaking out laughter like he just heard the world's funniest joke. He yanks Minato up his feet by his neck and proceeds to walk further into the forest with Hikari and Hibiki besides him.

* * *

><p><em>Damn… I am really not feeling too well today…<em>

Homura curses to himself as his fire collide with ice. It turning into a burst of steam and blanket both Homura and his opponent. He heard about this one with the red Sekirei mark back in MBI: the single digit whose adjustment comes out wrong so she can't be winged… Still, he never imagines this one would be so troublesome to deal with.

He needs to act fast if he wants to protect the green girl since this one's companion slip past him… but the possibility of taking down this one fast is fading by the seconds. Homura's opponent emerges through the fog as it begins to clear and they get ready for a second round. That is until they realize they aren't alone. Both Homura and No. 7 turns their attention side ways where a short Sekirei in… is that a banana tree?

Homura brings his left hand up his eyes and rub his eyelid. He realize the Sekirei enters into their fight is clad in brown tree trunk like armour. Two bush of large leafs decorate the helmet and around shoulder, making it impossible to distinguish the feature and even the gender of this new Sekirei. And it's carrying a comically large yellow banana on its right shoulder like it's a giant club.

Homura fights the urge to snicker at this one's peculiar appearance. He's fairly sure the only one with plant manipulation power is the green girl, and this one is not her. Then his mind wanders to the one who calls herself Masamune… the Missing Number not of 108 Sekireis. She mentioned there are more like her, is this another wild card?

"So who are you and what's your purpose stranger, are you also here for the green girl?" Homura shift his stance to make sure he can see both No. 7 and the lost goony of Tokyo in case they attack at the same time. To better prepare himself he also light up a ball of fire within his right hand.

"**Elemental types… humph.**" Homura can swear he hears a condescending snort within the tree trunk like armour. The bush of banana leaves shift, and Homura assumes the new comer turns its head to regards him. "**The green girl… I come here to kill her.**"

"Wrong answer!" Homura's eyes narrows as he throws the fireball straight at the new comer while jumping back. For an elemental type like him, it's usually a good idea to keep as much distance from those who fight melee battle. Ok… plant manipulation can also be considered an elemental type, but it's clear his opponent use his plant manipulation to enhance its hand to hand combat capability.

The Sekirei of fire's eyes twitch as his opponent just charge forward with blinding speed while his fireball seemingly bounce off its tree trunk armour. He must really be losing his touch if his fire can't even burn wood now.

_Well… let's see if you like this firestorm!_

Homura quickly recovers and brings both of his hands forward and create a wave of fire as it wraps around the new comer. The lost goony of Tokyo brings down its banana club and claps the earth hard. Homura's eyes widen again as the ground sinks down like a meter impact and resulting shock wave dissipates his firestorm with ease.

_Ok… I know I'm not winged but this is getting ridicules…_

Homura tries to think of a way to defeat this opponent as it brings its club back up its shoulder. Before it charges at Homura again, a hail storm of icicles buries the new comer in an avalanche of ice. Homura turns to regard his unlikely ally, the one who he fights just a few minutes ago.

"The green girl belongs to master. It's troublesome if you are to kill her." No. 7's voice has no emotion in it, but it's certain she identifies this new comer as a bigger threat than Homura.

Her ice tomb suddenly shutters as ice shard shoots at both Homura and No. 7 like thousands of arrows. Homura fights the urge to brace him for the ice shards and jumps backwards. He's still not fast enough as a club hits him with the force of a fully loaded shuttle bus. His world turns and twists around as he's hurled through a few trees and lands on the ground with a loud thud and a haze. Homura is glad he's already jumping back and the fact he's not wearing a metal suit, so the swing doesn't hit him with its full force.

_Damn… almost done me in with one hit… this is not my day…_

He manages to pull himself up from the wreckage and sees No. 7 being toss skyward by a shock wave generates by another clap on the ground. No. 7 manages to recover in air as she uses her power to create a track of ice in the sky and quickly skate down to safety. But she's forced to be on the move again as the Missing Number starts to chase her.

_I stand corrected… THIS is getting ridicules, I know we are both unwinged, but two single digit being knocked and chased around like little children? Just how strong is this Missing Number?_

* * *

><p>"I think we are walking in circle…" Minato looks back and forth as he talks with Seo and his two Sekireis. The setting is similar to his dream but it doesn't give him the same peaceful feeling. Instead, there seems to be something ire in the air. Minato wonders if this is simply his brain playing trick on him due to the monster he sees in the dream.<p>

"We are, stop." Seo suddenly stop as he seems to be listening to something. He twists around and stands right behind Minato while shouting at his Sekireis. "Back to back!"

Hikari and Hibiki follows Seo's order immediately, sandwich Seo and Minato between their back so each of them is facing toward one direction. Minato wants to ask what Seo is so concerned about when something from nightmare seems to happen right in front of his eyes: trees around them start to twitch into life as they start to circle around the four. The lush tree turns into stumpy tree trunks with carved face on them and Minato hears Seo letting out a snicker. "Woodmon..."

"Those are also… Digimon…?" Minato's eyes turn round to the point they are in danger of falling out his eye sockets. He has seen Veemon's armour force, but there's something knightly to the armour clad dragon man and those Woodmon simply looks like something from a horror movie.

"Don't worry, they may look scary but they don't have any range attack. As long as you don't get swarm by a huge group within a small area you can't move around you'll be fine…" Seo looks around him and realize his merry little band is exactly being surrounded by a swarm of Woodmon in a small area they can't move freely. "…crap."

"What do we do Seo-San?!" Minato starts to panic as he realizes the wood stump Digimons starting to advance towards them. Sistermon Noir suddenly falls off the sky in front of him and he instinctively catches her in a bridal carry style. He feels the pressure behind his back disappears and turns around to see Seo running into a rather confused looking Woodmon.

"Offense is the best defence! Delta Charge!" Seo let out a happy sounding battle cry as he shoulder dash into the Woodmon and sends him flying over the trees. "Ha! You guys are nothing compare to the lineman of Hakushu!"

At the same time Hikari and Hibiki starts to fire bolt of lightening at the other Woodmons while run towards the opening Seo just created with his body charge. Minato is dumb struck by the situation. Luckily Hibiki remembers to grab his hand and Minato is once again drag away by someone.

"This is starting to get tiresome…" Minato let out a sigh as he runs as fast as his leg can carry him while holding onto Sistermon Noir.

"Would you like me to leave you for those tree monsters?" Hibiki asks with a slightly annoyed tone in her voice.

"NO! And thank you very much S&M Onee-San…" Minato steal a glance behind his back and immediately regrets his decision. He sees a Woodmon with a pair of moustache made by branch leading an angry mob baying for their blood.

"Attack! My fellow green rangers! We must protect our goddess at all cost!"

* * *

><p>Yomi has never been this angry in her life. The little girl in cat ear hood that probably isn't a Sekirei shots at her feet and make her 'dance around' like a flea on hot sand. To top it off, the dragon man in armour (This one is definitely not a Sekirei) has the nerve to play some funny sounding music on his master's smart phone. It made her entrance look more like a scene from Naked Gun her master was watching last night.<p>

And now she finally has a chance to make the dragon man pay for his insolence he doesn't even has the common decency of standing in a serious fighting stance. He just stands around like a stick out of the dirt and nonchalantly parries away all her attacks.

"I am No. 43 Yomi! You will not make a fool of… BARF~!" Yomi doesn't get to finish her sentence as her head is stomp into the ground by someone descending from high altitude. At this point, she's pretty sure their Sekirei god hates her and decides to make this the most embarrassing day of her life.

"Oh, hi there Daisuke and… who are you again? Mister dragon man in fire armour...?" She hears the one standing on her head ask in an absent minded voice.

"Ah~! You are hurting my feelings Musabi; don't you remember how much you like to pet me?" The dragon man says in a fake sad voice.

"Oh?! You are Veemon? But you are so tall… and strong. Wait, I remember you sparring with the land lady. We should spar too sometimes!" Yomi can feel a few blood vessels pop in her head as the woman standing on her head start to grind her foot.

"I grow up. And not to interrupt you or anything… shouldn't you step away from the person you are standing on?"

"Oh…! Sorry about that Onee-Chan with big scythe." The woman finally moves away from Yomi. The completely enraged Sekirei of scythe instantly jumps up while flailing her weapon at Musabi like she's a schizophrenic chimpanzee high on meds.

"Termination be damned! I'll kill you! I'll kill you so hard you'll die to death!" In Yomi's eyes, the man in blue T-shirt and even his annoying dragon man disappeared.

"Can you calm the Onee-Chan down Veemon? I think I accidently made Onee-Chan with big scythe dislike me..." The woman in shrine maiden cloth starts to talk about something. But Yomi doesn't care, she just want to cut this Sekirei to such small fragment nobody can ever find her again. Before she can do that however, she's caught in a golf club swing as the dragon man brings his arm around and slams his gauntlet in her stomach so she goes flying backward with another loud BARF~.

"...Damn you lizard…" A few moment later Yomi pulls herself up while holding onto the trunk of a tree for support. Thanks to that rather hard, but non-lethal knock to her head during her landing she manages to calm down a little and she remembers something. The dragon man, as well as that little girl in cat ear nun outfit, they must be Digimons!

While her master is not one of those people who own a Digimon he does have a huge collection of Digimon related merchandise from card game to video game and even stuff toys. One can even say her master Mikogami Hayato is a bit of a fan boy, especially to this group that's called... Digidestined is it? They certainly have weird name.

_Alright… this damn lizard fit the description of… Flamedramon master likes to talk about. That means it's an Armour type, and if I damage it enough it'll revert to its Rookie much easier than a Champion level._

Now that she manages to calm her rage, Yomi remembers she still has an ace up her sleeves: her Kamai Tachi technique.

She takes a moment to compose herself before jumping to the left quick yet as silently as possible. Thick foliage and shadow to hides her where about as her opponent is busy talking with the insolent girl who dare to step on her. She brings her scythe back and aims her invisible vacuum blade at Flamedramon's neck before fire it out.


	6. Sekirei,Saving Wagtail Kusano

**Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or Sekirei**

**Author's Note: The longest chapter so far in this story, but I really don't want to drag Green Girl Arc any further plus there won't be enough content if I break this chapter down. One Missing Number shows what its capable of doing in this chapter, although not every Missing No is just as strong. Their meddling will certainly makes the Sekirei plotline more eventful and gives Minato much more obstacle in his life.**

**The story will move into Tsukiumi's Arc before the last member of main cast shows up. And from that point the story will start to have some deviation with Sekirei's cannon plot. (Although the main story will still be the similar since it still follows the different steps of Sekirei Plan) Daisuke definitely will play a large part in the Sekirei plotline even though he refuses to become an Ashikabi due to spite towards Minaka and Karasuba.**

* * *

><p>The invisible vacuum blade slide through tree branches and bushes as it silently flies toward its target: the neck of the damnable creature known to Yomi as Flamedramon. She can hear her breath starts to grow heavier as the armoured dragon man continuing his talk with the insolent girl completely oblivious to her attack. When it connects, it surely will deal a lot of damage to the lizard; if not flat out knock him down to his smaller form…<p>

Just as Kamai Tachi is about to hit its target, Flamedramon raises his right arm and swat the vacuum blade away. Yomi's face contorts at the sight. What makes her getting furious all over again is not as much as Flamedramon manage to deflect her attack, but he does it with the care of shooing away an annoyance like it's a mere afterthought while still chatting with that girl.

"Oh? What were you doing Veemon?" The insolent girl tilts her head as she watches the lizard's strange behaviour. She's obviously unaware a sneak attack just took place in front of her very eyes.

"Swatting a fly, it's a bit annoying." Flamedramon gives a shrug before point toward his back. "To answer your earlier question… Minato went further into the forest behind us."

"Ok! Thank you very much Veemon, I'll go find Minato-Sama now. See you guys later." The insolent girl turns around towards the direction where Yomi falls and waves her hand. "Good bye scary Onee-Chan with scythe, sorry Musabi landed on your head…"

And with this last infuriating remark ringing in Yomi's ear the insolent girl runs deeper into the forest like a gust of wind.

"Just so you know… even if that vacuum blade is invisible to the eyes there are a plenty of warning." Flamedramon fold his arms in front of his chest in a rather arrogant gesture as he turns around to look at Yomi in her hiding place. "The movement it makes when it cuts the branches and bushes, as well as the piercing shriek sound if I listen carefully are kind of dead give away you are using some kind of vacuum blade technique."

Once again Yomi is furious, both for laid back attitude of the blue lizard and the fact she lets the lizard gets under her skin so easily. Realizing a sneak attack is not effective, she decide to abandon this ineffective method and just go for a full frontal assault. She burst out of the green shade as she raises her trusty weapon above her head. "…I'll just overpower you! Can you block them all?!"

She brings her scythe down as she launches a storm of vacuum blade at the blue lizard. He let out a shrug before bringing his right arm up and waves it in front of his chest from left to right. Yomi's eye twitch again as branches start to fall from trees, bushes gets split in half, and deep mark forms in the ground… but none of her Kamai Tachi hurts the blue lizard. He really does block them all!

"…This is boring~…" Flamedramon lets out a yarn as he says with a children's song like melody in his voice.

"I'll show you something boring, you insufferable lizard~!" Yomi screeches at the top of her lung as she fires her Kamai Tachi at both Flamedramon and Daisuke before dashing towards Flamedramon with her scythe.

"Isn't it breaking the rule to attack human directly?" Flamedramon says with a frown as he jumps in front of Daisuke and blocks the vacuum blade aiming at his human partner. Yomi takes the opportunity to bring her scythe out and gives a horizontal swipe at Flamedramon's unprotected Abdomen. Flamedramon raises one of his knees up and deflect her scythe with his knee armour.

"Do I look like I care?" Yomi spits on the ground as she brings back her scythe to ready for another attack. But Flamedramon catches her scythe halfway before she can bring it to down to the armoured Digimon. She tries to pull her own weapon free, but Flamedramon is surprisingly strong for a Digimon with such a slim build. Yomi ends up having a face as red as traffic light yet her scythe won't budge. "Let go!"

"Do I look like I care? Oh, wait, I do! Here you go." Flamedramon says with a mischievous smile on his face as he twist his claw and 'gives' Yomi back the scythe. Unfortunately for Yomi, he times the action when she's pulling with all her strength so she ends up rolls back on the ground for several meters.

Yomi stands up from ground once again using her own scythe as a crutch. She glares at the blue lizard that seems to make her a complete fool with no effort. "I am No. 43 Yomi! You will not make a fool of me like this! Stop making fun of me and fight seriously you damn lizard!"

"You know… she's right Flamedramon. I think we are being too mean to her." The man wearing blue T-shirt shakes his head and turns to look at the blue lizard. "She's a warrior; we should treat her with some respect."

"Yeah… I guess you two are right. Sorry about how I behaved No. 43 Yomi." Flamedramon scratches the back of his head with his right gauntlet before brandishing both of his claws and lowers his body into a serious fighting stance. "I am Flamedramon, Fire of Courage, partner to the Digidestined of Miracle Motomiya, Daisuke! Prepare yourself!"

Yomi tries to steady her breath for one more attack. She recovers enough to stand on her own feet and brings back her scythe again to launch her Kamai Tachi attack at the lizard that deflects the attack with clawed gauntlet again. But Yomi approaches him and brings her scythe toward his neck.

Flamedramon catches her scythe again with his right claw. The Sekirei of scythe desperately tries to get free but before she can even think about giving up her weapon the fire of courage shoulder ram into her body. For a second Yomi think she's hit by a fully loaded truck instead of a lizard man with a slim build as she's hurled across the open area of the botanical park they fight in and right into a tree.

For a brief moment Yomi feels like she is having a black out. She loses both her vision and hearing as she lays in the shade of the tree she flies into. Her hearing comes back first, but all she can make out are echoes of ringing in her head before blurred image enters her eyes. The Sekirei of scythe realize she is no longer holding her trusty weapon in her head. Than she sees some thing flashing in her eyes like someone is shaking an oil painting in front of her. She can barely make out two human shaped figures but she can't tell who they are.

Yomi wonders if her master has come to take her back home. But then she realizes the two figures are the lizard in armour and his human master. "That's a nasty collide…"

"Well… she did tell me to fight seriously. I still hold back, or else she would be roasted by now." Yomi's vision slowly comes back to her as she begins to see the two clearer. Although it still look like there's a white, semi transparent veil in front of her eyes.

"And that would go against our no termination principle but she's quite persistent. Hey, you ok here Miss Yomi? Need a hand?" The man shakes his head as head as he let out a sigh. He seems to notice Yomi slowly coming back as he crouches down and extend his hand out.

"Don't touch me!" Yomi smacks the man's hand away as she puts one of her hand in the ground. She slowly rises up using and start to search her surrounding. "My scythe… where's my scythe."

"Here you go. We promise we won't hurt you anymore if you just turn around and…" Yomi's eyes narrow as she takes her weapon back from the man. She suddenly brings her scythe toward the man's neck as he rambles on without any suspension. Yomi doesn't realize it right away but she sees something in the corner of her eyes. The lizard man who's been making a fool of her times and times again has a strange look in his eyes when she attacks the man.

And it's pity instead of something like fear or anger.

"…leave." Daisuke catches Yomi's scythe in his right hand before it can fall on his neck. His arm is even slimmer than the lizard man, but to Yomi's dismay it feels like a steel shackle around her weapon. Once again, before she can do anything she's shoulder charged right into the tree trunk again by the man. She slowly sinks down to the bottom as the man looks at her with "Oppsey?"

"Ok… we can't just give her that weapon again. She'll try to attack and kill you and you'll end up slamming her into that tree over and over." Flamedramon shakes his head as he takes a step to stand right besides the man and stares down at Yomi.

"I guess you are right." The man looks like he's thinking for a moment before turning to face Yomi again. "You know what will happen next right?"

"My termination…" Yomi murmurs under her breath to no one in particular. She has failed her master to get the green girl without even seeing the Sekirei. Even more, she has been defeated twice by the same technique. Her second defeat suffers at the hand of a human, who she tries to kill in her rage and frustration.

There's no other outcome, the man will terminate her on the spot. She shuts her eyes tight as he raises the scythe in his hand and ready to bring it down. Yomi's last thought is on her master, the rich young boy who inherits vast amount of wealth from his parents. His parents who are never around and nobody tries to be his friends without some ulterior motive…

How she thinks she can be the boy's wings, and takes him to the higher sky…

_Master… Yomi doesn't want to leave you…_

She feels pain on her head, but it's different than being cut or pierced by the tip of her scythe. She doesn't get cut by her weapon often, but there is one time her master gets interested in her weapon and ends up cutting her arm in accident. It feels different then that time; it feels like someone bonks her head with a staff. Yomi holds her head in pain as she opens her eyes and look at the man with a disapproving look on his face.

She realizes something: Instead of gutting her like a fish, the man settles with bonking her head with the blunt side of her scythe like a disappointed father disciplining his child. "Now you know how a Sekirei feels when she's about to be separated with her Ashikabi. Play nice next time you see one."

The man – Yomi remembers now he's called Daisuke by Flamedramon – walks away with his digimon further into the wood. For a while Yomi just sits under the shade of the tree having no thoughts in her head. She first thought is wondering the possibility of a near termination experience will do that to all Sekireis. Then she thinks about the possibility of following Daisuke and Flamedramon into the woods and grab green girl for master. She's not terminated, so she can still fight.

She shakes her head and decides against it. She's obvious no match for the Digidestined and his Digimon. Plus the fact his companion has left for the green girl a very long time ago… one of them has surely give her wings already. What is there left to do for Yomi once she catches up? Try to murder them? That clearly doesn't work given what just happened.

She picks up her scythe yet doesn't try to stand up. The only thing left to do is go back to master with defeat and shame. She can imagine the others in the flock laughs at her incompetence and how disappointed her master will look.

What will she do next? She always prides herself being one of the strongest Sekireis. Okay, definitely no where near the fabled No. 1 strong. No way can she compare to the head of discipline squad who's rumoured to be as strong as No. 1 either. And… can't compare with the single digit…

The humiliating defeat she just suffers from makes Yomi faces the fact how weak she truly is. She is not as interested in this so called Digimon as her master. She still learns enough because her master likes to talk about it all the time. From his description, this armour type digimon is actually very low in the ladder of Digimon hierarchy. If Yomi gets walked all over by Flamedramon, just imagine what will happen if one of those really strong ones show up?

The sudden realization chills Yomi to her bones. It's not often the really strong ones come to this world. But it has happened multiple times in the past according to his master. What if it happens now, or in the near future? She doubt even the strongest in the flock will be able to protect her master in that case. She stands up from the ground and makes the decision to train hard and become stronger. She may never reach the raw power of a single digit, but with enough training she able to make up her lack of power with better skill.

Yomi doesn't know how long it takes her to walk back to the entrance of Botanical Park. She hears a series of loud explosion even before all the green starts to part in her eyes. The Sekirei of scythe blocks sunlight shining in her eyes with her hand before marvelling at the sight of No. 7 Akitsu fighting with Homura as they throw ice and fire at each other.

Yomi fights the urge to snort as she sees how badly the two single digits miss each other. But then a loud rumble makes her realize something: Akitsu and Homura are not fighting with each other, they are fighting someone together.

The idea of those two join force against a third Sekirei makes Yomi raises one of her eyebrow. Who is the Sekirei that's strong enough to make two opposing single digit team up? Is it the head of Discipline Squad Karasuba? Or can it be… a Digimon? As the steam and smoke start to clear Yomi has to fight the urge to laugh. Their opponent seems to be dressing in a banana tree costume. Even more hilarious it weapon of choice seems to be a gigantic banana. The being looks like some rejected monster man from Super Sentai show her master likes to watch when he's not talking about Digimon.

A clap of the giant banana on the ground generates a large shockwave. It knocks Akitsu and Homura away, as well as making Yomi falls on her ass. She's no longer smiling when she sees the banana tree monster chases Akitsu as she desperately tries to skate away with an ice track she creates with her power.

Yomi wonders if she should jump in and help Akitsu but realize this fight is way beyond her level. If she tries to attack the banana tree monster she'll get instantly destroyed by that banana club. Consider Yomi already has one near termination experience in less than an hour ago… it's not hard to understand why she decides not to push her luck.

Homura comes to Akitsu's rescue as he fires a barrage of fireballs towards the banana tree monster. They impact the monster's back and burst into small explosion. But other than tinting her brown tree trunk like armour in a few shades darker doesn't seems to have much effect. The banana tree monster gives up trying to catch up to Akitsu and chases after Homura instead and this time Akitsu start to pump icicles into its back.

_Attack it together you idiots…_

Yomi shakes her head thinking about what bad co-operation those two single digit are having. Then something clicks in her head. The two single digits are attacking in a perfect rhythm with alteration between fire and ice. If they attack in unison, their fire and ice will end up cancelling each other. But when they work into a rhythm like how they fight right now their attacks are utilized in maximum efficiency. In addition, one gets to rescue the other so they won't get terminated by the banana tree monster.

Yomi realizes she's never given Akitsu enough credit, and she can indeed learn a lot from those single digits. For a brief moment she seems to see a flash of soft leaf green in her vision. Yomi wonders if she's simply too tired for the day and seeing things until she realizes the fight has stopped between the two single digits and the banana tree monster.

**"The green girl… she has been winged!"** The monster's voice booms with a mixture of anger and malice as it suddenly launches itself against Homura. The Sekirei of fire jumps out of the way as far as he can to avoid the club swing and shockwave. But perhaps to his surprise the monster throws itself further into the wood instead of chasing him.

Yomi let out a gasp as the monster seems to charge straight at her. She throws herself into the bushes as she hears the sound of charging rhino run right pass her. The Sekirei of scythe looks up from her hiding location and sees trees fall down in the distance. She can't help but feel a little sorry for green girl and her Ashikabi now.

_Oh well… not my problem anymore. Maybe its better Master doesn't get to wing the green girl…_

Yomi makes an inner excuse to dress up her failure as she walks out of the foliage and towards Akitsu.

"You are back No. 43… without the green girl." Akitsu looks at Yomi without emotion in her eyes or tone. "Should we chase after it?"

"There's no point, it says the green girl has been winged." Yomi grumbles under her breath as she walks past Akitsu with head hang low in shame. Akitsu doesn't seem to care as she follows Yomi along to the street where a car awaits them. Yomi feels her mouth grows dry as she sees the boy dressed in fancy cloth in the car.

"Master… I failed…"

"Tsk… useless…" Yomi's head hangs even lower. The car door opens to both Sekireis. "Get in, we are leaving."

Before the car takes off Yomi manages to throw a glance at the Sekirei of fire. He has a completely dumbfounded expression on his face, as if asking: What the hell just happened?

* * *

><p>"We lost them… for now." Minato hears the sound of Seo over his head. No doubt the gruff looking Ashikabi is checking to see if they are still being chased by the mob of angry looking Woodmon. Minato on the other hand feels the noodle he eats from lunch is working its way up from his stomach. He makes a mental note to himself: Never try to go on a Sekirei hunting right after lunch. There's bound to be lots of running around and that's never healthy after a meal.<p>

Resisting the urge to puke, Minato manage to crawl back up to his feet as he looks at Seo. "…How…? How the heck… did you send that monster flying?"

"Delta charge. Did you know if you slam into someone with your head, fist and shoulder your force gets tripled?" Seo start to go into a stance and Minato can't help but think it looks familiar. It takes a short while but finally the light bulb flashes in his mind.

"You used an American Football technique to fight Digimon?!" Minato's eyes open wide as he points his shaking finger at the pure absurdity.

"Ha~!" Seo let out an arrogant laughter before pointing to himself with his thumb. "…And why not? You are looking at Toutei's best lineman in history, bar none! Why do you think Toutei let me stay for six years… or why did they accept me in the first place."

"You… are in Toutei…" Minato feels the world around him twirling and shattering as he falls on all four again. He thinks about how he fails to get into College twice in a row, yet Seo manages to stay in the most esteemed college in Japan for six years and making it sounds like it's not a big deal. This completely mortifies the poor repeater. "Couch Kaoru… I want to play football…"

"What's the twerp doing prostrate himself on the ground? Can't he tell this is no time to mop?" Minato hears the irritated growl of Hikari. Both of the lightening twins are dashing around the area to make sure the Woodmons doesn't manage to creep up on their rag tag group.

"Revering in my awesomeness, thank you very much..." Seo answers with an arrogant tone as a yelp escapes Hikari's mouth. Minato doesn't need to break his trance to know Seo is doing something perverted to the frustrated Sekirei.

"Get off me you lazy bum! I swear I'll electrocute you if we aren't running for our lives!"

"Hm… Hikari…?" Hibiki's voice sounds a little shaky as she backs into Minato's limited vision.

"WHAT!"

"We are surrounded…" Minato raises his head up to realize they are indeed surrounded by the group of extremely pissed looking tree monster once again. He uses every fibre of his being to resist the urge of uttering some impolite word at their situation.

"Than I'll just electrocute THEM! Come over here you useless Ashikabi!" Hikari suddenly pulls Seo's face up from her chest to give the gruff man a kiss on the mouth. Wing of lights appear on the angry S&M Onee-Chan's back as lightening dances on her free hand like an energetic little snake. She releases a wave of golden coloured light storm on top of the Woodmons. Some grunting sounds escapes the mouth of those tree stomp monster, but other than turns a few shapes black they don't appear to be done for the count.

"Hikari… I don't think trying to electrocute woods is a good idea." Hibiki let out a sigh as Seo turns to also give him a kiss on her lips. Minato watches in shock at Seo making out with his two Sekireis at a time like this.

"What you looking at me for kid? Don't tell me you didn't know this is how to power up a Sekirei." Seo shots Minato a rather annoyed look. The gruff looking Ashikabi would definitely look more convincing if he's not trying to grope his Sekireis at the same time.

"Our enemies are strong, green rangers~!" The Woodmon with tree branch moustache waves his arm like branch around as he rallies his follower between the thunderstorms. "Form the Megazoid!"

The group of Woodmons start to climb on top of each other with the moustached leader on the top. Even a Digimon newbie like Minato can tell what they are doing is bad news. But before the Woodmons can finish a figure suddenly lands on top of the Woodmon and causes them to all top over like an over stacked pile of cards.

"Oh no… did Musabi lands on someone's head again…?" Minato's face lights up as he hears the confused yet innocent voice coming from the group of grunting Woodmons.

"…Musabi! You are here!" The two time repeater manages to leap to his feet and frantically waves at Musabi. "Get over here quickly!"

"…Minato-Sama, Musabi misses you very much, and… Musabi brought your phone to you." Musabi nearly tackles Minato into the ground as she runs at her Ashikabi with full speed. It's a good thing she suddenly skit to a stop and takes out Minato's smart phone since Minato is not a fan of being knocked into a tree.

"Thank you very much Musabi… Look out!" Minato takes his phone back as he rubs his hair due to habit. He suddenly realize an imposing figure emerge behind Musabi and instinctively yanks Musabi away behind a tree. His instinct proves useful as explosive cherry fruit start to rain down like a storm.

"Cherry Blast!" The huge tree with glowing yellow eye screeches as he shakes explosive fruit down from his afro like leaves. Minato slowly inch his head out of the tree trunk he uses as cover and sees Seo's group is also hiding from the monstrous tree.

"What is that tree monster Seo?" Minato yells at the veteran Digidestined as he hides behind the tree again when an explosive fruit almost land at his feet.

"It's Cherrymon, most common evolution form of a Woodmon." Seo takes a peek at the giant tree just like Minato. "Those Woodmon must merged together to form their Ultimate form!"

"Mister Tree is a Digimon like Veemon?" Musabi looks at Cherrymon with fascination in her eyes. "...Although Mister Tree doesn't look as cute as Veemon when he's young."

Minato shakes his head at Musabi's comment. Parts of him want to scold Musabi for thinking such irrelevant thought in a time like this. On the other hand the other part of Minato does find it pretty amusing. "Can you take it down Seo-San?"

"If Noir-Chan is conscious… yes…" Seo takes a look at Sistermon Noir who he picks up again after Minato is too exhausted at carrying. "Without her… Cherrymon's wood body is highly resistant to electricity. I think we can only stun him for a short time even with full power."

Minato steals another peek at the furious looking cherry tree. He thinks about the dream he has, about how terrified for her life the green girl Ku is and makes a decision. He also thinks how Ku's image begins to merge with his sister Yukari when she is lost in the wood when she's young… It'll be very risky, but Minato is going to protect Ku even if he ends up losing his own life.

"Please do that Seo-San, Musabi and I will break through his defence and get Ku."

"Well… aren't you suddenly motivated." A smirk creeps up on the gruff Ashikabi's face as he turns towards the lightening twins. "You girls heard our boss, let's put on a good show."

Minato turns towards his Sekirei with a serious look on his face as Seo starts giving his twins a kiss each. "Musabi, we are trying to rescue a girl being chased by a monster trying to harm her… I'll need your help to get to the girl…"

Minato wants to say more, but Musabi holds his hand tight before he continues. "So no more Minato-Sama. You are my Ashikabi. I'll do anything for you to make you happy."

Minato feels like he's lost himself while looking into Musabi's innocent yet determined eyes. The girl who believes in him with all her faith despite him being utterly average. He wants to be better and become someone worthy of Musabi's trust. But before he can follow that thought further his rather intimate moment with Musabi is broken by Seo's shouting. "You two love birds ready?"

"I, I'm ready when you are Seo-San!" Minato can feel his face burning up. Turning to face Cherrymon, he gives Seo an affirmative nod.

"Do it girls!" the lightening twins jump out of their hiding place and waves a blinding thunderstorm on top of the giant cherry tree. Cherrymon let out a pained hiss as his wooden body becomes limb as golden sparks dance on the surface like thousand of coiling snakes. Taking the opportunity, Musabi holds onto Minato's shoulder and dash out and around Cherrymon until she leaves the tree monster behind her dust…

…Only to be caught by wooden roots bursting out of the ground.

"What did all of you punks think we been doing this whole time?" Cherrymon's voice sounds like a dozen of different voice echoing together. No doubt a result of all the Woodmons fusing together to form him. "I been digging our roots all over the ground just in case one of you punks try to get pass us and harm our goddess. We won't let anyone harm our goddess!"

Minato turns his head back to see the cherry tree monster throws many green vines at the lightening twins like slashing whip to keep them busy. He hears Musabi let out a whimper sound as the roots start to coil around her tighter and tighter. "Strange… Musabi is feeling a little light headed…"

"Those roots… they must be sapping your strength!" Minato suddenly remembers the Sekirei who lost her consciousness before they are interrupted by the woman with scythe. "You need to break free Musabi!"

"Sorry Minato-Sama… Musabi doesn't think she can carry you to your goal… Please brace yourself…" Musabi gives Minato an apologetic look as she looks toward their destination. She moves her hand backward like a track and field athlete before throwing Minato with all her strength.

_This is not how I imagine I'll spend my afternoon…_

The two times repeater thinks to himself sarcastically as he glides through the air like a human shaped javelin. He sees a huge green ball of leaves in the distance and quickly moves his arms in front of his face and closes his eyes.

_This will hurt like hell…_

He feels his arm being cut by the tree branches and his cloth tearing apart before finally stops in a puffy bundle of mosses. The two times repeater tries his best to ignore all the pain surging in his body as he spit out all the green in his mouth.

He slowly rises up and looks around the green cradle. Rays of bright afternoon light shines down through all the green leaves and waving shadow. Minato is once again filled with the peaceful serene feeling of nostalgia…

Like he's back in the mountain village with his grand parents.

The two times repeater looks ahead, and sees the little girl regarding her with an innocent smile on her face. "Big brother, you are here for Ku…"

"I'm here, and I'll protect you from the monster with all my friends." Minato nods at Ku with a determined look on his face. Even if both Daisuke and Seo can be a little crazy, Minato still knows they are good people inside. They definitely help him if the monster from his dream shows up to try and hurt Ku.

"Ku knows…" The green girl throws herself into Minato's arm as she leans in and pecks her lips at Minato's. For a second blinding soft green light emits from the leaf cradle and makes Minato close his eyes. The next thing he notices, the tree they are in has moved its branch to gently lower both Ku and himself on the ground like a kindly old man.

"Oh dear! Musabi and Seo-San are still fighting for their lives!" Minato suddenly remembers the battle they are having with Cherrymon as he hears explosion ringing in the distance. He quickly scoops up Kusano in his arm and runs toward the battle as fast as his legs can carry him. He quickly starts to run out of breath and start to feel the noodles working their way up. But fear for Musabi's well being keeps the two times repeater moving forward despite all his physical limitation.

Finally he moves into the small clearing and sees Musabi lying on ground like the Sekirei with hammers. Unconscious, but hopefully still alive. Cherrymon on the other hand looks to be in a sorry state as his afro like leaves has been completely burned off. The repeater looks further and sees Flamedramon standing in a fighting stance with his Digidestined Daisuke. He realizes Izumo's caretaker manages to defeat the woman with scythe and has come to Seo and Musabi's rescue.

"Please, stop fighting!" Ku jumps out of Minato's arm and runs besides Cherrymon and leans onto his trunk. "Mr. Tree is Ku's friend; Mr. Tree is only trying to protect Ku."

"You are alright, our goddess!" Cherrymon gives Ku a warm smile despite being badly hurt by Flamedramon. He turns around raises his eyes at Minato with a suspicious look in his eyes. "The punk didn't hurt you? Our goddess?"

"No, big brother was the one Ku was waiting for all this time." Ku start to rub her hand on Cherrymon's trunk as her eyes tear up. Minato can tell she's obviously sad her friend and protector are hurt. Green light seems to shine from the place Ku place her hands on. Before Minato's eyes, Cherrymon's afro like leaves start to grow back due to Ku's power.

"We are glad our goddess is happy. What is our goddess' will?"

"Ku will stay with big brother… but Ku will miss Mr. Tree. Come to visit Ku?"

"We will. As long as our goddess can hear the sound of leaves dancing in the wind… the green rangers will silently stand vigil." Cherrymon gives Ku one last smile before he devolves into the group of Woodmons. They start to walk away, further into the forest and disappear from everyone's view.

"Well… I'll be… A group of rogue Digimon in real world who are friendly." Daisuke takes a step toward Minato with his goofy grin. "You ok there Minato boy?"

"Yeah… I had a few cut in my arms. But it's nothing serious… Like you said, just rub some dirt in it right?" Minato gives Daisuke a weary smile as he quickly walks to Musabi's side. Her moving chest and gentle snore indicate she is indeed alive, just exhausted by having her strength draw away. The repeater lets out a deep breath as he carries Musabi up.

"That's the spirit." Daisuke gives Minato a nod as he walks in front of Kusano and knees down before her with the friendliest smile he can muster. "And how is little miss Ku?"

"Ku is alright…" Ku's eyes begins to tear up again as a loud growl emits from her stomach. "… but hungry."

Daisuke let out a hearty laugh at Ku's comment. "I can take care of that. Come on guys, let's go back to Izumo. I'll cook some fresh ramen for everyone to enjoy."

"Damnit it's always ramen with you! Aren't you supposed to be sticking rich where you can buy the entire Izumo Inn or two? Stop being a cheap skate and treat me to some luxury sushi next time." Seo complains with an undignified snort. Hibiki place her hand on her face in shame as Hikari slaps Seo's back head.

"You have no right to complain Mr. Never feed his Digimon and Sekirei. You are just lucky I always give them food in your place because I can't stand seeing good women being mistreated by scumbag like you." Daisuke snorts at Seo back as they all start to walk away from the botanical garden.

* * *

><p><em>So… the green girl is winged by that monkey of an Ashikabi… there's no way he'll stand up to my might. I'll just crash both the green girl and her Ashikabi like bugs they are…<em>

The banana tree monster feels a faint vibration inside the armour and fish out the phone. On the phone displace a message:

Return to MBI Tower immediately, do not disturb Sekirei Plan or face the wrath of Lucuha.

The banana tree monster spits on the ground before complies with the phone's message.

_Green girl… You shall live… for now._


	7. Sekirei,Uzume in Digital World

**Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or Sekirei**

**Author's Note: I have to confess I like writing filler chapters instead of event chapters when I'm following a cannon storyline in my fanfic. This is especially true when I work on a crossover story. Granted, to keep different character from different franchise is tricky, but it's fun to speculate how one character from franchise A would interact with a character from franchise B if they exist in one continuity.**

**There will still be a couple of chapters till this story get into Tsukiumi's introduction. In the mean time... I hope everyone who's been reading the story can have some fun with Uzume in Digital World.**

* * *

><p>Morning light shines on Seo's face. The gruff Ashikabi lets out a grumble sound as he rolls sideways to sleep a bit longer. He bumps his face into a pair of round shape goggles but the college slacker pays no heed. The door suddenly bursts open. Sistermon Noir almost blows out the hinge when she kicks Seo's door using all her force. The puppet Digimon happily runs beside her Digidestined and violently shakes his arm while starting one of her usual mad ramble. "Hiya Seo the sun is up early worm catches the bird what's for breakfast is it a lots of sugar the sun is praised but sugar is life…"<p>

"Let me sleep…damn cat…" The slacker let out a disgruntled sigh as he rolls to a facedown position. Sistermon Noir pokes the back of her human partner's head with her gun couple of times before scratching her cheek with a curious look.

The puppet Digimon suddenly points her index finger up. She holster both her guns back, and extend out her arm to form a Y posture before launching herself as high as the ceiling and coming down to Seo's back. "Sparkle~ sparkle~ sparkle~ praise the sun in all her burniness~"

Hikari and Hibiki both hear a scream. It is best described as the sound a pig makes when it's getting violently butchered. They both let out a shrug before resuming their morning activities.

"MONKEEEEEEEYYYYYYYY~ FUDGGGGGGGGGGGGGGEEEEEEEEEEE~"

* * *

><p>Uzume lies on the roof of the Izumo Inn, basking in brilliant sunlight in all its glory. She loves a day where she can simply lazy around like that. In fact, the only things that'll make this day better is for her Ashikabi Chiho to miraculously gets better, and spend the time together with her.<p>

Trying to take her mind off sad things like Chiho's illness, Uzume sits up and watches Daisuke, Flamedramon having a stand off with Musabi. Their land lady Miya suggested them spar together, instead of spar with her. No doubt a diversion tactic, but hey, it works.

Daisuke lowers his body with his partner Flamedramon. A short distance ahead stands Musabi in her athletic shorts. Daisuke gives a glance at his left and sees both Miya and Ku watch the three prepare their morning spar in the yard.

"If you don't put all your attention into the fight, you'll ends up get knock out the spar first Daisuke." Uzume hears Miya's voice as she jokingly mock Daisuke. "You are the weakest after all."

"That may be the case, but have you forgotten Miya?" Daisuke let out a laugh as he boasts with a fake arrogant tone. "I'm the man who calls down miracles."

"That title lost its appeal after you 365th straight lose to me." Musabi seem to be impressed as they regard the Digidestined of Miracle with sparks in their eyes.

"Musabi thinks it's a cool title, Daisuke must have done lots of great feats to earn it!" Musabi gives Daisuke a respectful bow before resumes her fighting stance. "But Musabi will also do her best! Here she comes!"

Musabi breaks into a dash and charges at Daisuke. Flamedramon side step and intercept the Sekirei as she throws a punch. Musabi's fist meet the blunt center of Flamedramon's claw and loud clunk sound echoes in Izumo's yard as the both takes a step back.

"…Chance!" Before Musabi recovers from her tumble Daisuke charges in and lowers his body. He delivers a low sweep kick to knock Musabi off her feet. The Sekirei flips back and does a hand stand. Flamedramon steps in right after Daisuke to swipes at Musabi. Using her arms Musabi dodges by launching herself into sky.

They seem to return to their previous stance: Daisuke and Flamedramon stand side by side, while Musabi is a few meters away from them.

"Daisuke, your movement is too wild. Power moves are strong when they connect your opponents. But if your opponent dodges them you'll just leave yourself wide open to attack. Try to use quicker and less powerful moves when you can."

"Flamedramon, you have claws on your gauntlet, don't be afraid to use your advantage every chance you got or otherwise they become liabilities. Sometimes wounding your opponent is a good way to make them have trepidation to attack you further which allows you to prevent further bloodshed."

"Musabi, you rely too much on your strength and have too much unnecessary movement. You'll end up tire yourself very quickly if all you do are throwing strong punch and kicks every time and they become too predictable to your opponent. Try to master your movement a little, and start with a series of quick attack before going all out."

"Good morning Miya-San, you are giving pointers to everyone? And how are you Ku?" Minato's voice from the door way breaks the stand off between the Digidestined/Digimon and the Sekirei.

"Minato-Sama~" Hearing her Ashikabi's voice, Musabi runs into Izumo Inn and Uzume hears a loud crashing sound. No doubt she tackles her Ashikabi right into the floor again. Uzume can hear a nervous chuckle from Minato. "Musabi is sparring with Daisuke and Veemon, they are very strong!"

Uzume does a flip on the roof and jumps on the tree in front of her so she can get a better look at what's happening inside. She sees Musabi still tangled on top of Minato as the two times repeater rubs his own hair with his hand. Uzume smiles at the gesture when Minato gets nervous. She then turns to look at Daisuke who has his usual boyish grin on his face.

Uzume has to admit both Minato and Daisuke have their own kind of charm. If she's not already chosen Chiho as her Ashikabi, she might have settled with either of them… Then she let out a sigh as she remembers Daisuke's refusal to become an Ashikabi.

She let out a soft snicker. Remembering how Homura blow his cover of being a normal human named Kagari when he reacted to Daisuke… only to get turn down by the Digidestined of Miracle. That has to be the most embarrassing moment in Homura's life.

Uzume shakes violently and rubs her stomach as she tries to conceal her laughter. She remembers Daisuke's first reaction to Homura trying to kiss him: Sorry dude, I don't swing that way.

"Ha, ha… You are as energetic as always Musabi." Minato turns to regard Ku, who has a scared teary eye expression on her face. "I think you are scaring Ku."

"She has been like this when she is watching her spar with Daisuke and Flamedramon." Miya gently runs her hand through Ku's hair. The green girl lets out a satisfied sound and calms down a little.

"Is that so? Do you want to go watch some cartoon on my TV then?" Minato gets up from the floor and knees down in front of Ku. She looks into Minato's eyes and then starts to nod her head.

"Cartoon is good, but you have to understand one thing Minato boy: kids like to be scared a little from time to time. That's one way to let them learn the world around them." Daisuke walks to Minato with one of his usual wide grin on his face. "Isn't that right? Miss Ku?"

Ku turns toward Daisuke with a curious expression on her face. She blinks her eyes rapidly while pointing her index finger at her chin. It's like she's trying to understand what Daisuke means by 'learn the world'. The green girl eventually nods her head.

"Is that so… Kinds of reminds me about Yukari when she likes to watch a horror movie with me when she's young… although I usually end up more scared than her…" Minato lets out another nervous chuckle as he gets up from the floor. "Anyways, I need to go to work again. You guys have fun at home ok?"

"Musabi can work too! Like Seo-San's twins. Musabi likes their uniform; they look very cute in them…"

"NO! I mean… I appreciate the thought Musabi, but somebody needs to stay home and look after our belongings. And someone needs to take care of Ku." Minato's face suddenly turns blue at Musabi's suggestion. He looks at Musabi and then at Ku who curiously tilt her head and tries to understand what's the argument about.

"OK! Musabi will do that Minato-Sama!" The Sekirei pumps her fist skyward looking determined. "Please do your best Minato-Sama."

"And don't forget the box lunch I prepared for you…" Daisuke is going to say something but Miya interrupt him with a warm smile. "…Daisuke …would you kindly not say what you are going to say and go hide in a bush?"

"Yes ma'am, right away ma'am…" Daisuke follows Miya's command and knees down behind a bush while drawing circles with his finger. He starts a low pitched chant that makes Minato sweat nervously. "I want Miya's hand made lunch too… why won't she give me one of her hand made lunch…"

The two time repeater decides to not say anything to add insult to injure and simply leave.

Flamedramon returns to his Veemon form. He runs to Daisuke's side and rubs his hand on Daisuke's arm to comfort him. "There, there… I'm sure Miya will give you a box lunch… eventually. Aren't we going to the Digital World today?"

"Thanks buddy, you always cheer me up." Daisuke pet Veemon on his head and stands up. "Well, I better get ready to go to Digital World then. I want to surprise Miyako at being on time after all… plus if I hurry back I can still make it for lunch shift with my noodle cart."

"Hiya Dai-Chan~" Uzume suddenly decide to lands in the yard as she jumps off the tree. She's always fascinated in Digital World from that Cartoon based on Daisuke's adventure when he was young. As a result, she decides to go to not pass this chance. "I'm coming with you!"

"Musabi and Ku want to go see Digital World too!" Both of Minato's Sekireis raise their hands into the air with anticipation and glistering stars in their eyes.

"Sorry… but maybe next time. I'm going to Digital Defence Force's HQ. That means Digidestined only." Daisuke gives all three girls an apologetic look.

"Oh… ok. Musabi shall look after Izumo Inn with land lady and Ku in that case." Musabi tilt her head in a bit disappointment but complies with Daisuke's request anyways.

Uzume on the other hand pouts her face, as she mumbles things with a low pitch voice to herself before hiding a mischievous smile from Daisuke. "Daisuke is such a wet blanket, never let me have any fun while he himself always does what he wants… No matter, I'll show him you don't mess around with No. 10 Uzume."

"Have fun while you are there." Miya gives Daisuke a smile as he pass over her with Veemon on his shoulder. Uzume follows Daisuke as she tip toes into Izumo Inn. When she turns the corner, she notices Miya giving her a curious look but doesn't try anything to stop her. Uzume can't help but gives herself a victory sign as she knows her plan will succeed now that Miya doesn't try to interfere.

Quickly but silently tailing Daisuke and Veemon, she sees them enter the dinning room. Daisuke setups up his smart phone on the table and take his D-3 and point toward the phone's screen.

"Digiport…"

"SNEAK HUG~" Uzume suddenly tackles Daisuke and throws her arms around his waist as he's opening the portal to Digital World through his smart phone. In a brilliant flash of light, she's draw into the Digital World together with Daisuke and Veemon.

In the primary village of Digital World, a portal terminal shaped like a Computer suddenly flashes a white color. Two large and a small figure gets throw out of the screen and lands in a small heap. Uzume is still clinging to Daisuke's back, as Veemon lands on Daisuke's head. The Digidestined of Miracle let out a frustrated groan. "It's been 8 years and still nobody fix the portal problem… why do we always land on a dog pile. And what the hell was that for Uzume."

"Ha, ha… sorry about that Dai-Chan…" Uzume pokes out her tongue at Daisuke while running her fist into her hair. She's definitely not sorry for her own action, but at the same time she's knows Daisuke won't give her any real punishment. He may look scary from time to time, but Uzume already figured him out that he's a big softie as long as you don't hurt his family and friend.

If he's truly scary he would already made Flamedramon roast her for calling him Dai-Chan all the time.

"Ok… you can come with me. I guess it's a good thing you did come since I'm going to talk with Taichi about Sekirei Plan today…"

Daisuke's sentence breaks off as Veemon seems to call for his attention. But Uzume stops paying attention to them. Right now she's focused on all the colour full eggs spawning across the field. For a moment Uzume wonders if they are Ostrich eggs, but they just stand perfectly on the ground pointing skyward and they aren't even in some kind of nest.

She knees down besides a purple stripped egg and places her ear on the egg. Try as she might, she can't hear any sound within and she wonders if it's even fertilized.

_Hmm… that's a pretty large egg. I wonder what the best way to cook it is. Fried or boiled… maybe I can take one home and ask Miya to make a huge omelette or egg cake with them…_

"…and hands off with the Digieggs Uzume!" Uzume is startled by Daisuke's shouting. She turns around and sees Daisuke looking at her with a horrified expression. It's no doubt to her if she does try to eat this egg Daisuke will really get angry with her.

"Geez… you sound worse than our land lady now…" Uzume pout her face once again, but follows Daisuke and walk toward a man in the distance. The man seems to have long hair tied into a pony tail. He has a red cloak wrapped all around his body as he is sitting in the middle of a bunch of colourful small plush toy like creatures. A tall and white man clad in metal armour stand silent, but vigilantly beside the man like he's the man's swore protector.

As they step closer to the figure, Uzume starts to hear what he's mumbling about and the laughter of a small child.

"Who's a cute baby? Yes you are, yes you are…" As they draw closer to the man, Uzume start to realize he's currently rocking back and forth like he's holding a little baby.

"Aren't you supposed to be in school Motoyasu? Or better yet… if you decide to skip school shouldn't you be at Zhuqiaomon's castle?" The man named Motoyasu places a white blob like thing with eyes and mouth on the ground. He jumps up and spins around to see Daisuke who's calling him. He seems to be around same age as Minato with a pretty face decorated by soft features. The long haired man's brown eyes light up as he sees Daisuke smiling at him.

"AAANNNIIIKKKIII~" The man wearing what look like a medieval tunic underneath his red cloak dashes to Daisuke, gives Daisuke an enthusiastic bear hug and lifts him off his feet. "This Motoyasu really miss you!"

"Geez… I guess I miss your enthusiasm too." Daisuke gives Motoyasu a toothy grin although it looks a bit distorted from his pain. Uzume snickers together with Veemon at his weird looking face. "…But as I was saying… shouldn't you be at school?"

"This Motoyasu doesn't have class for another hour, so he decides to come to primary village and play with baby Digimons. Digimons are the world's fortune, at least the not evil ones." A chubby red bird suddenly flies out of Motoyasu's cloak and collide into Daisuke's face while chirping happily.

"Chi~" The little birdie drops down and rolls around on the ground, he flips his small wings up and down and takes off again. This time he successfully land on Daisuke's head and let out an even happier chirp. "…Chi!"

"Ah, Chibi-Chan loves Aniki too." Motoyasu pets the bird's neck with a smile. The bird chirp again and snuggles his head on Motoyasu's hand.

"What a cute little fellow. You look like a baby owl merged with a babe chick, what's your name little guy?" Uzume looks at the red bird while rubbing its head with her index finger. The little birdie let out another happy chirp.

"And what is the name of you beautiful Miss? Why… you simply look stunning." Motoyasu seems to suddenly notice the existence of Uzume. He takes her hand into both of his hands and asks her name in an enthusiastic tone. Uzume lets out a giggle but Daisuke just let out a frustrated growl at Motoyasu's behaviour.

"He, he… Thank you for your complement Mr. pretty face. I'm Uzume, but I'm afraid I'm already taken." Uzume shots Daisuke a glance, to which Daisuke raises an eyebrow.

_Well… Mr. Pretty face sure is friendly. But Chiho is still the best; you know that right Dai-Chan?_

Unfortunately for Daisuke, Motoyasu takes the glance the wrong way. He suddenly jumps back and bows down towards Uzume and Daisuke. "This Motoyasu is terribly sorry Miss Uzume. He didn't know you and honoured Aniki are in such a relationship. Come with me Andromon, Chibi-Chan, we must announce to the world this beautiful lady is honoured Aniki's girl so no one shall make the same mistake as this Motoyasu!"

"**Acknowledge.**" "Chi~"

"Wait Motoyasu, she's not…" Before Daisuke can stop the long haired fop, he already combines with Andromon to form into Craniamon. The royal knight of spear scoops Chibi-Chan up into his hand and immediately takes off into the sky leaving Daisuke with a dumbfounded expression and Uzume laughing hysterically. "…my girl…"

"**ATTENTION WORLD~ MISS UZUME IS HONOURED ANIKI – DAISUKE MOTOMIYA'S GIRLFRIEND~**"

"Oh that's rich! Mr. Pretty face thought I'm your girlfriend~! Don't give me that dirty look Daisuke, I mean… I'll be your girlfriend, if you are a cute girl like Chiho~! Ha, ha…" Uzume hunches over from laughing so hard. Daisuke's annoyed look only add more fuel to her amusement.

"I'm so going to kill that idiot the next time I see him… now I know why Miyako used to despise me." Daisuke prostrates himself on the ground as Veemon rubs his arm up a down with a blank expression like he's saying he understands Daisuke's pain.

They continue their journey towards the center of File Island, eventually reaches the former base of Devimon. Now a modern looking building with many screens stands proudly on Infinite Mountain. Uzume looks up near the entrance, and seems to be awed at the structure. "That's headquarter of Digital Defence Force, aren't you coming in Uzume?"

"Well… it's safe to say I didn't know what to expect before coming to Digital World with you…" Uzume turns around and regard the ocean surrounding File Island. For as far as her eyes can see, there's nothing but endless blue which seems to blend in with the distant sky. "This look is so breath taking! We should bring all other residents of Izumo Inn here for a picnic or something!"

"That's not a bad idea. But it has to wait for now." Daisuke says with a smile on his face as he pushes through the door with Veemon perch on his shoulder. Uzume quickly follows after Daisuke, and gets even more surprised inside DDF building than outside by the look of her expression.

From the outside, the building looks not much larger than Izumo Inn other than it is about three floors tall. But once inside, Uzume finds herself inside a hall that's as large as a three floors theatre. And judging by the doors on varies floors and walls… it appears there are even more rooms inside this building.

"How…" Uzume is surprised at the size of the room inside the building. She runs out side the door and look at the building from outside again just to make sure there's nothing wrong with her perception. She goes back inside and confirms the room is indeed larger than the structure that contains it.

Uzume shakes her head and follows Daisuke to a receptionist. Behind the desk, an elf boy with green tunic and pointy hat is typing something into his screen. His look reminds Uzume of a certain famous Nintendo character.

Both Daisuke and Veemon wave their hand at the boy as Veemon greets him. "Hiya Dati!"

"Oh, it's nice to see you guys; commander Yagami is waiting for you two." The elf boy smiles as he looks at Daisuke and Veemon. He also sees Uzume looking in every direction with fascinated look on her face. "I'm guessing this is Miss Uzume Motoyasu was shouting about."

"Yes… but she's not my girlfriend. Motoyasu just jumped to conclusion…" Daisuke tries to explain but Uzume sees Dati has a rather sly smile on his face. Daisuke must realize he is making the situation even worse as he throws his hands upward. "…all right, think whatever you want! Not like my reputation was that good to begin with anyways."

"You need to give yourself more credit Daisuke. You were the Digidestined who defeated MaloMyotismon back in 02. By the way Miss Uzume, I'm Yuushamon. But all my friends call me Dati because I used to be Datirimon." The elf boy in green extends out his hand toward Uzume as she walks closer to Daisuke.

"Indeed I am, and… are you sure your name is not Link?" Uzume looks at Yuushamon up and down before asking her question. Yuushamon just let out a soft chuckle at this remark.

"You aren't the first one to use this joke Miss Uzume. But no, my name is Dati, not Link." He points toward the double door to the back of the room. "Just go through that door and you two will find commander Yagami… or you two can stay in this area for a little longer if you want to."

"This room looks so fun." Uzume looks around the area which is more like an anime convention for Otaku more than the command center of the most elite fighting force in Digital World. She is fascinated with all the human wearing creative and colourful clothing from medieval garb to futuristic costume. All the different type of Digimon ranging from cute to creepy looking doesn't hurt either. "But I can't wait to meet this Taichi fellow Daisuke loves to talk about!"

She runs off toward the back of the room, dodging all human and Digimon with blinding speed and agility.

If Uzume hasn't had her mind blow when she's in the reception area, her brain has certainly turned to paste at this point. Through the door, she ends up in an area which is best described as a half sphere glass dome in space. She can see stars almost in every direction she looks, and in the middle of the room there are two globes slowly rotating side by side. One has the geography of Earth; the other has a map Uzume doesn't recognize.

"Well… well… You manage to arrive early instead of late. That's new." Daisuke doesn't even need to turn his head to know whose voice this is from. "So I guess that's your new girlfriend Uzume? Aren't you a little too old to run around hitting on high school girls?"

Uzume turns around and realize Daisuke and Veemon enters into the room right after her.

"For your information Miyako, I'm forever eleven inside." Daisuke turns around to face lavender haired woman with glasses. "But to be serious for once… Uzume is not my girl. Motoyasu just jumped to conclusion. Now can everyone stop giving me that dirty look like I'm some pervy old geezer?"

"Sure he did, or why would you bring her to Digital World." A snort sound escapes Miyako's nose as she rolls her eyes. She stands up from her desk and walks to Uzume, who still feels a little dazed and overwhelmed at the beautiful surrounding. "Welcome to Hypnos Miss Uzume, this is the brain and heart of Digital Defence Force. I trust you enjoy the view?"

"This place is so huge inside, but it looks no larger than Izumo Inn I live in! How did you guys build this place?" Uzume turns to look at Miyako with curious look on her face.

"Well… the short answer is time and space is convoluted in Digital World, as for the longer answer…" She holds two boxes, one small and one big in front of Uzume. "Which box is bigger?"

"It's obviously this one." Uzume points her finger at the larger box, Miyako only smiles as she walks further, and place the larger box on her desk before returning back to her original position.

"Now they are the same size."

"But they are at different places now." Uzume tilt her head looking confused at Miyako's explanation.

"Exactly, the inside of this building reside on a different dimension in Digital World than outside. It's one of the many marvels of this world we discovered over the years."

Both Daisuke and Veemon raise their eyebrow at Miyako before turning towards her partner. The bird like Digimon just shrugs his shoulder. "Ken has been turning Miyako into a Dr. Who fan."

"I see… Well, it looks like he had more success with his wife than me." Daisuke shrugs at the bird with feather head band and walks up the stairs toward the structure with two globe floating above it.

Uzume sees a man wearing a gray set of suit standing in front of the structure and Daisuke suddenly looks like a cautious child when he approaches this man. Uzume doesn't think she ever seen Daisuke behave like this. Not even when Miya is angry at the jokester of Izumo Inn.

"I'm here as you requested, Taichi."

"Good to see you again, Daisuke." The man turns around to face Daisuke with a smile on his face. At first the man looks fairly unremarkable like a friendly middle aged man everywhere. But when Uzume start to inspect him closer she notices something. There seems to be a fire burning in the man's eyes. It is the same kind of fire that makes one feel safe, like the kind of fire that will burn strong no matter the hardship ahead.

At this point, Uzume knows this is the man Daisuke idolizes and constantly look up to like the older brother the Digidestined of Miracle never had. He is the leader of the first generation Digidestined, as well as the original Digidestined of Courage, Ambassador for the Digital World: Yagami, Taichi.

* * *

><p>Minato opens the boxed lunch Miya prepared for him. He close both of his palms together into a praying position as he shows the gratitude towards his land lady. Minato takes his chop stick and ready to dig in as he hears his stomach growls…<p>

Wait… that's not his stomach growling… Minato looks back and sees Seo looking at his box lunch again like the first day them meet. "Can I have one of your egg cake?"


End file.
